Make a Proper Girl Out of Her
by Split-Girl
Summary: The Dursleys abandoned their niece Beatrice to an orphanage. What they don't know is that Beatrice was taken in by a mafia organization that pretty much raised her to be an assassin at a young age...and subsequently 'saved' from her life as Dino Cavallone's 'graduation exam' from Reborn. Now what will the blonde klutz do with a de-programed teenage assassin? HP X-Over Fem!Harry
1. Beatrice

Beatrice

One morning she woke up with no memories of where she came from.

But she woke up knowing she underwent corrective eye surgery and a thorough medical check up, knowing many languages, mathematics, computers, laws, politics, history, culture, how to use and deal with firearms, explosives, drugs, chemicals, weaponizing them, medical knowledge, infiltration and espionage skills, assassination skills, who she works for and who her enemies are, and what she will be trained in.

Upon waking up, she is fully aware she would be pushed to her limits every day in physical training, muscular conditioning, reflexes, speed training, combat training, firearms and accuracy training, knife training, knife throwing training, martial arts, parkour, and acrobatics. All this since waking up in a hospital bed at age five with the mother of all headaches. But she must do everything or die trying.

She cannot disobey.

Period.

Its in her head.

Training was hard, and her instructors are all hard, strict and harsh on her but while most kids would break down crying, she didn't as she never knew how to cry, feel intimidated or scared. She has no such feelings at all.

But she only feels disappointment in herself when failing to meet standards.

Its not like she has any attachment to her organization either.

She is just a weapon being 'fixed' so she can be usable to kill whoever her superiors wanted dead, and she would start working when she's ten years old, but her training will continue until she's 20 wherein by then she's a very powerful tool according to their plans. She's sent to kill whoever her superiors want dead.

She knows that.

All she has is her name and what's in her head.

Her bedroom is as bland and sterile as it can get, when normally, girls her age would have decorated rooms and stuffed toys. But all she had are bare basics in furniture even though they're comfortable, air conditioning, and a closet full of training clothes and shoes. A dozen of the same outfit.

Her life was nothing but training all day, from the crack of dawn after breakfast at 5:30, and ending at 10 pm.

10 pm is her favorite time of the day.

Its dinner time.

At least, the food is good. Just that, she can't eat too much during breakfast, or she'll wind up puking during morning training. But she can eat plenty at lunch because its Firearms at the firing range and Explosives studies in classrooms. She won't upchuck her lunch in at least, two hours and by then she has no worries of puking after that.

Food is basically good for the body.

Fresh fruit slices, soups, vegetables, meats, seafood...and no carbs, processed foods and the like. Food is delicious but she dislikes spicy parts and bitter parts.

But every time she's sent out, she would feel presences following her for some reason she could not understand.

She just kills them anyway.

Never knowing she kills off members of the Order of the Phoenix sent by Albus Dumbledore to bring her back to Britain after tracking her down to Italy. Only those truly good at hiding survive her but could not go near her or even try to stun her, as her reflexes are THAT good. And trying to get her from her organization is no good either! Its worse! The security is insane!

But they DID learn what kind of organization it is after a little Compulsion Spell...and what exactly is Beatrice to them.

To them, she was their high-level weapon and is very, very good and educated with her jobs. Rescuing her from them, is impossible. Not to mention any threat she feels to herself, will be shot dead by her.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore and even Severus Snape was sent to get her back, but either some of them are shot dead or got away with some holes, but survived and treated.

Kingsley, Emmeline, Remus and Severus survived her because they were younger and thus, faster and three out of four are trained combatants. As for Alastor Moody, he was never sent as he would be no match for her due to his wooden leg. If it was a Wizard VS Wizard, he would win. However, this is a Trained Killer VS Wizard.

However, when Sirius Black escaped out of Azkaban and managed to prove his innocence after a herculean effort on his part because stealing a Student's pet rat while in a school full of Dementors while wandless wasn't easy on his part. After a compensated pardon due to live, physical evidence, he too, joined the quest to get back his goddaughter after being horrified with what her life was like!

So he uses his animagus form to easily get close to her with none of her superiors knowing.

She liked him enough, took him with her.

Mission isn't exactly successful.

Yes, he's with her, but he hardly gets to see her anyway. The only times he sees her is during meal times and he has to behave real good or he'll be killed and he knew she wouldn't bat an eyelash if he dies. Her brainwashing is THAT effective. So he behaves during mealtimes, even eating dog food. Sure, as a dog its tasty, and he gained weight but no doubt if he was human, it would be another story entirely. There's no way he can stomach dog food dagnabit.

He could only really interact with her at night. They take baths together(to his horror), she got books on how to groom dogs, and he somehow tries to 'wake up' her heart by being cute and lovable, teaching her emotions in his own way. And she named him Zero of all things...

During the day, she trains him too...by running laps while tied to a heavy Sandbag. And he's to run as fast as he can. And the bag gets heavier each time he gets used to his old one. Then there's rope-pulling and jumping obstacle courses. Whenever he changes back to being human, he sees his muscular developments. Not too bad! And as a human, he can er...properly wash himself. But that's because he really can't do it during the damn day...

He could barely communicate with the outside with owls as its risky. VERY risky.

His contact outside, is Remus. And Remus cannot reply to him but he could tell him what's going on in Britain, and his own progress with Beatrice is sent back in return. But for now, he's content with his little efforts. But as she hardly talks other than 'Si, signor,' to her instructors that her vocal chords were so barely used that at her age, she still sounds child-like while speaking in Italian to him.

He doesn't know shit about Italian.

Really.

But he wondered for how long will things be like this.

But one day, when she's 14 and by then there's war at home...loads of casualties too, he might add. That, and he's learned that that monster created Horcruxes. Its his secret to immortality and now everyone's looking for Horcruxes. Because Beatrice can't be asked to help them, Dumbledore took to mentoring Neville Longbottom as he was also 'chosen' by the Prophecy.

Hmph, because Beatrice, the better one couldn't be used, he settled for a kind gentle boy who was forced to horrors...but for Sirius, Beatrice is better off where she is, even if she grew up without a heart and a trained Killer. Just by being a lovable dog, she was starting to smile around him. She even began showing him that she could make images out on a whim and she enjoyed making these images.

The scarier the better, apparently.

Around December, war ended with loads of casualties, even Dumbledore himself died, but what matters is all of them are dead.

He and Moony can now focus on Beatrice, the only link they have to James, their late best friend.

Weeks later...a mafia war broke out.

This facility is attacked, and Beatrice mobilized with her superiors, killing who attacked them. He too, went out so he could watch over her but backed out due to waaaay too many gunfire...he could only pray he'll be OK...but she came back for him and tried getting him out with her.

She wanted to at least get him out.

He succeeded to the point that she cares for him and thought of him more than her superiors. But she never once showed anxiety, worry, fear...things like that.

She got him out using illusions and practically set him loose, while she went back to fight to his horror.

'Padfoot!' Remus gasped out, waiting outside while disguised as a hobo. 'What about Bea?!'

'You saw it! She went back in there!' Sirius wailed, changing back. 'Her brainwashing is too strong! I thought that by being a lovable dog giving her heart back by being cute, she would act on her own interest for a change but so far, all I got her to do was give a damn about me, she learned how to smile for the first time in 14 years and got a weird hobby of making weird images! Only that!' he cried despairingly. 'I failed in everything else! There's only so much I can do as a dog who can't understand Italian! We could only pray she gets out of this alive, not dead!' he sobbed, practically breaking down that Beatrice might die.

'Bea...' Remus choked out as gunshots and explosions ensued...until soon, there's no more sounds...they exchanged looks and Sirius went back in as a dog.

xxx

Beatrice has plenty to worry about...in her opinion.

Her pet dog and who invaded them and why. Mafia Wars aren't rare, just that its happening is entirely uncommon because you can't start a war without a damn good reason.

She soon quickly learned that they're after HER because they singled her out, and fought with flames, not with guns. They were both going easy on her AND trying to capture her.

They succeeded...after a Herculean effort on their part of course.

xxx

'We got her.' said Dino Cavallone, now 21 years old after he and his men succeeded in capturing her after injuries on their part.

'But still she's darn strong boss...they trained her real well.' said Romario, wheezing from his injuries.

'She's a trained weapon by the Camorra Famiglia after all but still, its hard to imagine what her life must have been like...we better get out of here.' said Dino. 'Dr. Shamal keep her sedated until we can do something about her other...programs somehow.'

'Alright. Man, what a job...never thought I'd see anything like this myself.' said Shamal with a sigh as he released a mosquito. As a Freelancer, anyone can hire him after all and he was hired to help out a victim of Brainwashing to raise cookie-cutter intelligent minds so they can just focus on training the physical and weaponry skills to quickly add new skilled mafia members in Camorra's roster. Their target was the 'Prototype CMF-S01 Beatrice' and the person who specialized in Brainwashing and Neural Programming. 'For now she's the only Weapon in the Facility...I hope but given how successful she is, there might be more under everyone's noses.'

'Raid the facility for any physical evidence!' Dino ordered. 'Download everything if you have to and hunt down the Brainwasher! I don't care how you do it as long as he's alive to talk!' he barked when they heard a dog barking and whining...and out came a big black dog with an add-on collar-and-tie. Its a big, well-trained, healthy dog and it looked frantic, going straight for their target, crying and whining and trying to reach for Beatrice with his paws.

'It seems she's allowed a pet dog and clearly well-cared for if its that worried about her.' Shamal remarked as the dog is clearly worried for their target. 'She would want it.'

'I guess we take this fella with us.' said Dino, patting the dog. 'C'mere boy, you're coming home with us as soon as we're done demolishing this family! I seriously hope she's the only one...'

In a few hours, they went to Cavallone Estate wherein from afar, they're followed by a white owl.

xxx

Hours later...in the Medical Ward of the Cavallone Estate...

'OK, while Reborn is having fun with our piggy in the other room, let's deal with Beatrice.' said Shamal as he too, possessed the indigo flames, and Beatrice was strapped to a gurney with thick leather straps. 'I'll figure out her programming and destroy them but after her full rescue, what're you gonna do about the kid?' he asked Dino. 'According to files, she has no known family. She was just found in the orphanage's doorstep in London with just Beatrice on a piece of paper in her basket...poor kid's clearly unwanted by her own parents who are probably two teenagers who fooled around until they get wind they got a baby.'

Sirius, as a dog swore to strangle Petunia for this if he finds her and her family.

'Well, her rescue is practically my graduation exam from Reborn's hellish tutoring...she's a Mist Flame Type and given how he made me do this job, it means he wants her in my famiglia somehow...assuming we resonated and harmonized that is. If we didn't, she can at least be my subordinate.' said Dino. 'Given her skills and knowledge, no enemy family must have her. Go.' he instructed Shamal who placed his hand on Beatrice's forehead to go inside her mind with his power. Illusions aren't just for messing with the head after all...you can also go inside someone's head called 'Possession', and look into one's mental world.

Shamal possessed Beatrice to look for what's keeping her obedient and submissive to Camorra as if she wakes the way she is...it ain't gonna be pretty. She's a real tough opponent!

He started with her childhood as she was brainwashed at age 5. The roots are often at the start.

Bingo.

He found a locked-up box. After he opened it, he carefully let out the closed up memories...apparently, she has bad memories at the very beginning. She vaguely remembers her parents. Both British judging by their accents and they apparently, lived in fear and paranoia...with good reason. An inhuman-looking man in black robes killed the father with a green light and her mother fled with her upstairs, put on the crib as her mother began frantically packing...but the inhuman man was there. The mother begged for her daughter's life and refused to stand aside, so she too, was killed with a green light coming from the inhuman man's stick...but the woman unleashed a strange power that disintegrated his body, and something that latched onto the baby's forehead while the inhuman man fled...as a ghost?!

It was followed by good memories of the orphanage and played a lot like a typical happy child and she was happy she was adopted. Although upon entering her 'new parents' car, she was given some candies...and she fell asleep during the whole thing.

Then after that, she woke up not knowing emotions, with her brainwashing, and not a memory of her past along with one heck of both a headache and migraine she could barely stand up, but she was 'ordered' to attend to her first sessions immediately which she obeyed as she was conditioned to never disobey. So Shamal looked for other programmings in her mind.

The Obedience Program.

The Camorran Famiglia Loyalty Program.

The Aggression Inhibitor Program.

The Emotional Suppression Program.

All taken care of, but damn difficult.

'Well?' Dino asked Shamal hopefully. 'Its been five hours and Reborn's already done. The Vindice are on their way soon.'

'...it was really rough!' Shamal sighed tiredly, plopping limply on a chair with coffee next to him which he happily drank. 'She has an Obedience, Loyalty, Aggression Inhibition to prevent negative and rebellious feelings, and Emotional Suppression which explains why she has no emotions.' he stated to Dino's horrors. 'It was difficult, but I got rid of em' all and you just told me its five hours in real time too while in her mental world it took thrice as long so yeah, I'm tired. But as she is now, while she's definitely changed back to normal, there's no denying she's no more than a baby learning about what being a human is. She already knows how to smile but not understanding why she can smile, and has yet to learn sadness, anger and other such emotions and understanding her own feelings. She's 14 now but she has the emotional maturity of a toddler since its around age 5 that her heart is suppressed. She's just a little girl in a teenager's body, so raising her will be a long way to go.'

'Alright, I understand.' said Dino as they removed the gurney straps and transferred her to an actual hospital bed.

'But there's something else about the kid...and there might be other...human species we don't know about.' said Shamal grimly. 'She has quite the memory, remembering that she and her family lived in fear from something while she was just a baby...they couldn't trust anyone bar select few...the murderer of her parents clearly didn't look human and kills with green light coming out of his stick and both parents dropped dead with no mark on their bodies. Just dead.'

 **That's an interesting tale, Trident Shamal.** Sirius saw very tall...people? in black cloaks, top hats and bandages around their faces and their presence startled the Mosquito Assassin and young boss. **Care to share the tale?** one of them asked while already in possession of the Brainwasher whose neck was in a thick, tight-looking collar shackle with a chain length being held by them. The Brainwasher is clearly tortured in the face, causing Sirius to gulp and put his paws over his eyes.

'I'm using illusions OK? I have no idea how to put this into words!' Shamal sputtered out. 'Oy Reborn! Get your butt over here or you'll miss the show!' he called out.

'I'm already here, Shamal.' said Reborn curtly, wiping his hands. 'Get on with it.'

So Shamal showed them why he can't exactly explain verbally...and to Sirius' horror, he saw the Secret Keeper Switch talk, memories of the Potters doting on their daughter...and how his best friend and his wife was murdered on that Halloween Night.

'...no wonder you can't put it into words...' Dino swallowed. 'If I was in your shoes, I'd be just as speechless!'

'I have the ability to destroy the thing that latched on the kid, but right now I'm too spent just from destroying her programs.' said Shamal tiredly. 'I need to recover for three days' minimum to get it out of her. And what do we do about that freak show who can kill with green light...Avada Kedavra, was it? That freak seems to be after people with special powers that are a threat to him since he's targeting a baby of all things.'

'We'll begin investigating.' said Reborn. 'Finding the location will be a bit difficult. Sure we have a country but Britain is still pretty big. And we only saw the interior of the house, not the outside so we'll be searching the hard way...records. People with special powers, huh...other than flames?'

'Most likely...thing is, how are we gonna tell Beatrice?' Dino asked a rather difficult question. 'Childhood memories tend to be shoved away but now that Shamal unsealed her memories, its now as prominent as present memories so she'll have questions herself. She won't even know about her other powers because she was never taught.'

'That's the thing...and since she's living evidence of the new program...she'll be a bit overwhelmed and disoriented so we better watch out.' said Shamal. 'And she has the emotional range of a toddler so double yikes.'


	2. Decision

Decision

Beatrice suffered another mother-and-ancestor of all headaches and migraines...

And she remembered her childhood memories she was sure didn't exist before.

People she never knew she met...the orphanage caretakers, her friends...

And parents who weren't really parents and they got her into the Mafia, raising her to be a killer.

Her true parents who really loved her were killed protecting her from that monster-man.

And her dog...Zero...no, Zero wasn't Zero, he's Uncle Padfoot!

She woke up, hearing adult men talking near her about her situation...

Apparently, she was _that_ bad off. She listened, pretending to still be asleep.

These people rescued her from her situation, and removed her...programs, was it?

Were they the reason why she is the way she is for years?

Padfoot...where is he?

She opened her eyes to see him covering his eyes with his paws, shaking.

Her uncle is here and he's...scared? Was it because he saw what happened to mommy and daddy?

But still, her head really really hurts she can't stand it anymore!

She wanted to cry...

She did just that.

'uuuuEEEEEEEEHHHHHhhhhhh!'

She bawled like a child who got her first scrape, literally.

'Beatrice, what happened?!' Dino quickly fussed over her and he saw her clutching her head real hard and thrashing on her bed.

'My head really really hurts! I can't take it anymore! Uuuuaaaaaahhhhh!' and she spoke in English, her native language.

'Shamal!' Dino wailed as Shamal sighed, sweatdropping.

'This is just the beginning, Bucking Bronco.' he said wryly as he took out a Mosquito. 'Mildred, take care of her headache!' he ordered his mosquito to prick the girl just to shut her up. In seconds, she was OK and she was hiccupping from her crying earlier.

'How do you feel Beatrice? Remember anything?' Dino asked Beatrice who was hugging her pillow. She's using English so he asked in kind, and Sirius was glad he was no longer left out of the loop in Italian talk.

'Um...mommy, daddy, Uncle Moony and Padfoot...the orphanage...and the parents who adopted me aren't really parents at all...and then everyday was training...I started working at ten...' Sirius choked. She started killing at age ten?! And the mafioso didn't bat an eyelash at that which spooked him even more. '...but I'm still in training...until I'm 20.' said Beatrice while sniffling as her headache gradually faded. 'That's what they said...'

'What are you trained in? We know about the programming, so what were you physically trained in?' Reborn asked her and she listed down what she was made to do. 'I see...you're like a trained soldier, commando and killer...but did you like it?' he asked and what Sirius heard caused him to shiver. His goddaughter is way better than all Aurors and Death Eaters combined! Are muggles THIS good at training for combat?!

'No...they're always so loud, so demanding, so harsh and super strict now that I remember, I hate em'!' Beatrice griped. 'Yelling at my ears too I'm surprised I'm not deaf yet! But do people really drop dead so quick after shooting them with a few bullets? I never did know why...I was just told to shoot till they don't move anymore...and what's a killer?' she asked in utter cluelessness.

So the deaths she caused hasn't really sunk in.

Dino whimpered and wished the ground swallow him whole.

'What you've been doing is called 'killing'. The one doing it is called a 'killer'.' Reborn patiently explained. 'In mafia, deaths happen a lot. Killing causes death.'

'You mean when they don't move anymore after lots of blood come out?'

'Getting shot in the vital organs gets you killed in minutes but if you're shot directly at the brain or heart, you're killed quicker. Its quick, swift and painless.' Reborn explained for her. 'Did you like your job?'

'I never did understand why I have to shoot a lot of people...they said its my job. I have to shoot people I don't even know but they want me to shoot...I never did get explanations either.' Beatrice pointed out. 'Something in my head says 'just do it and just obey' so I didn't get to ask either. But when I go back and tell them I did it, I was just either told to go back to training or another job after that...I don't know why or understand why do I have to shoot people down...I'm in the Mafia, I know that. But why do I have to shoot until they don't move with a pool of blood? I...I don't like it. I don't like the face they make when I shoot. I don't like blood coming out of holes...I don't like the mean things they call me either before they stop moving after lots of blood came out...I...I get called 'monster' sometimes...' she said gloomily. 'I'm not a monster...'

'It seems she doesn't really understand the full weight of killing and taking lives despite having a high body count on her records...' Dino muttered at the now-innocent and confused teenager when hours before, her eyes were cold and unfeeling, and she's a deadly opponent.

'I see...then at least you're redeemable.' Reborn liked what he heard. 'Killing is bad and what you've been made to do is bad. But sometimes, some people must die for the really horrible things they've done. To protect future victims from people who enjoyed killing, these people must die to save and protect lives. You will never enjoy killing but the truly bad people just has to go. Until then you will never pull your trigger.'

'So I don't have to make holes in bodies and make blood anymore unless its to save people?'

'Yeah.'

Beatrice liked that as her face broke into a smile.

Sirius' heart broke. Beatrice is so innocent but her hands are already stained with blood and she clearly didn't like what she was made to do. She took as many lives as Death Eaters did because she was ordered to and she has to obey and not have a choice in the matter. But now she's clearly happy that she doesn't have to kill any more ever again.

'I won't be called monster anymore?' she asked again hopefully.

'No.'

'Nobody will shout at my ears again while making me train until I can't stand anymore?'

Her mind is made up and they knew it.

'OK! I won't kill anymore! Nobody will call me monster anymore now either if I stop shooting!' she chimed happily. One of the world's deadliest mafioso, subdued just like this! She's effectively sealed away as she is essentially just a child despite her age and she really didn't like killing. 'But what do I do now? I'm not gonna be told to shoot anyone anymore right? But its not like anyone will leave me alone either...' she sighed sadly. 'I dunno what happened to Uncle Moony too even if Uncle Padfoot is with me.'

Leaving the life of a mafioso, especially if you're famous, is not easy.

'Well, you'll be under the protection of the Cavallone for the time being until you decide what you should do. However, you are under House Arrest and unable to leave the estate until you make a decision. But do you have other relatives?'

'Uhm, I don't know if Uncle Moony is still alive...but my parents sometimes calls him Remus, and everyone else calls him Lupin...I don't know which is which. But Uncle Padfoot is nearby.'

'Then one last question...we think you have other powers other than Mist Flames and thankfully, the Camorra and the ex-Estraneo Brainwasher doesn't know that.' said Shamal. 'Your family is clearly targeted for your powers. In your memories, you could make things happen if you wanted them to.' he said. 'What do you want to happen the most right now? Focus on that and you wanting it to happen. Try.' he encouraged her.

So Beatrice focused hard, effectively putting herself in a trance...next thing they know, a scarred and shabbily-dressed man appeared before them but it clearly exhausted her since she was gasping for air and she was starting to perspire.

'U-Uncle Moony?' Beatrice called out feebly, tired from...summoning him.

'Bea!' Moony, Remus Lupin gasped out, as he got to hug her. 'Y-you're OK? You're not going to shoot are you?' he asked somewhat warily and nervously.

'So you managed to track her down to Italy...I'm impressed...I guess stalking her nearly got you killed.' said Shamal wryly.

'Well yes...if I wasn't springy I'd be dead years ago.' said Remus wryly. 'It was difficult approaching her since if anyone gets closer than 20 meters(a really big space for a kid), she'd know she's followed and she would shoot.' he shuddered, not really caring that he was somehow pulled to Beatrice in front of muggles as all he cared about is her safety. Hearing that however, caused Beatrice to shiver.

'I nearly...killed Uncle Moony...?' she squeaked in utter horror, whimpering.

'Its not your fault Bea...you didn't know. The brainwashing is just that damn good...its not your fault, OK?' Remus quickly reassured her but she cried again. 'Its not your fault! Those bastards who did this to you are long gone and you're free!' he frantically reassured her.

'She was sealed away at age 5 so her emotional range is just that. It'll be easy to make her cry before she really grows up with her mind and heart catching up to her body.' Dino sighed. 'Mentally 5 years old.'

'I-I see...'

'And you can tell your friend to change back. He's been a dog for a long time.' said Reborn as Sirius flinched.

'Sirius! Did you tell them?! What about the Statute of Secrecy?!' Remus freaked out at the dog who changed back. His words just confirmed their suspicions. That there is indeed another community of humans capable of special powers that also has their own laws.

'I didn't say anything.' Sirius griped. 'The doctor has the ability to go inside one's mind and he has to do it to destroy her brainwashing programs! Seeing her memories is apparently part of the package which he showed to everyone by projecting what he saw! Even the Vindice saw everything! They don't know much about us off of Bea's memories...its her memories as a toddler...and...' he gulped. 'She remembers how they died.' he choked out. 'She saw the murders...and his freaky face.' he shivered. 'I'm just glad the civil war is over but living in peace is highly unlikely.' he griped as the other Marauder winced.

Moody who was ruthless with Compulsion Spells forced the mafioso they captured to tell them EVERYTHING and obliviated him afterwards.

They know how the Mafia works.

Beatrice can't leave that easily as the Order learned how frightening muggles can be to compensate for having no magic.

'Sure she won't kill anymore but she's under Cavallone Protection now.' Sirius continued. 'Once Beatrice's mind matches up to her current age...she'll decide what she must do. Until then, she can't fall into enemy mafia families and what, use her as their personal soldier like the Camorra did? As a dog I'm more sensitive to human emotions and the Cavallone are OK. They won't use her.'

'That's why you've been a dog all this time? I can't believe you!' Dino sweatdropped.

'Dogs are good Lie Detectors.' Sirius huffed. 'I have to make sure if you really meant what you said! Giving Beatrice a normal life while under House Arrest!' Dino nodded sincerely.

'I meant what I said. My mission to officially become the boss of my family is to rescue her and capture the Brainwasher. The Vindice already made off with the bastard and the programs and equipment he's used for the brainwashing.' he said. 'That and I'm allowed to keep her even though she's evidence too because she is to be my Mist Guardian.' said Dino. 'I am officially inviting her to my famiglia and keep her off the Camorra's allied families. We're still at war with them by the way, we just killed the Head Family. We have to kill the allied families too who may have their own Brainwashed Soldier as well.' Dino told them grimly. 'Until we finish this war, Beatrice is under Shamal's care and not allowed to leave the estate. He will be her tutor in Illusions and Illusion Combat.'

'You mean the images she did back in the facility isn't magic?' Sirius asked him.

'Heck no. Those are illusions.' Shamal snorted, shaking his head. 'Illusions are images we Illusionists create, and inject into the minds of our enemies, effectively controlling their five senses as we make them see what we want them to see, feel what we want them to feel, etc. Sight, smell, taste, hear, tactile sensations...we control all five the minute you're under our illusions. The dangerous part is if one believes our illusions, the enemy's body will respond in kind...say for example, I created a vat of acid above you and poured it over you. As soon as you see a container that clearly says 'Hydrochloric Acid', you instinctively know what you're in for, and your body will respond to the effects of what the acid will and can do to you.' he said as he showed what happens if said acid was poured onto a person that horrified both Sirius and Remus as the illusion person screamed in agony before the images are gone. 'The only way to survive an illusionist is to have a strong mind and contradict the illusion by not believing in what you see. If you even believe for a split-second, you're a goner. We illusionists are often called Sorcerers or Psychics in Mafia World lingo.'

'I see...Bea, can you do that?' Remus asked Beatrice who nodded.

'Yeah but they make me see scary things to copy off of first. Monsters and spooks, natural disasters...but they didn't teach me how to use them yet. I just started learning Flames and it took me a while to access my flames...several months.' she said. 'The instructors aren't happy about it.' she stated gloomily. 'I get yelled at a lot, calling me useless.' Dino growled at that, and both Sirius and Remus were learning more and more of what her life was like. Shamal already knew the full scope and felt very sorry for her.

'Of course it'll take you that long.' Reborn scoffed. 'The Camorra denied you of your feelings and emotions. To activate our Dying Will Flames, you need resolve and resolution. The need and want to do it. Your brainwashed, heartless self back then does not know, feel or understand those two words.' he explained. 'They thought they can make a perfect soldier out of you but without your emotions and your inability to feel resolve and resolution, you're incapable of activating your power. But how were you able to make illusions back then?'

'Uhm...I was subject to getting shot with wave energy so I'd know what its like, and then getting shot with flames then healed afterwards.' said Beatrice to their disbelief. 'When I found the same thing in me, I was able to do it but only on a small scale. It was really hard. I didn't know I need resolve back then. They just told me to activate. But my powers are weak...was it because I didn't have resolve?'

'Yes.' Reborn told her. 'Now that you have your heart back...you can now feel and determine your resolve. What do you want to do the most? Picture that while activating your flames. Your powers depend on your feelings. That's where the words 'Dying Will' in Dying Will Flames come from.' he advised.

So Beatrice thought about it.

She's now free, free and will be living with her family again.

Uncle Moony and Uncle Remus will play with her again, but its not like they can give her high-high again, she's too big for that!

She definitely didn't want to be brainwashed and lose her heart again and be made to kill what family she has left...

'WHOAAAAAA!'

The Cavallone Estate shook with immense Mist Wave Energy...and unbeknownst to the mafioso, it was mixed with her magic that only Sirius and Remus could sense.

She was THAT powerful.

Psychics all over the world who have great psychic sensitivity sensed her.

'OK, STOOOOP!' Dino freaked out as Beatrice stopped. 'Phew! That's one heck of a resolve!' he gasped out, falling limply on the floor, leaning on the bed while fanning himself with his hand. Romario was hanging on tight to the doorpost, Shamal was lucky he was already sitting, and the Marauders were in utter shock. Reborn's hat was tipped down...a sign he was serious, or in deep thought.

'What did you imagine kiddo?' Shamal asked her while reeling from shock from the power levels she emitted.

'Uhm...I wanted to stay free and be with my family again...I don't want to be brainwashed anymore and made to shoot my uncles anymore either...so I decided to be strong enough for both to happen.' said Beatrice with a blush. Apparently her willpower lied in her two uncles. 'I'm that strong?'

'Kid, only the Mist Arcobaleno is your equal right now and a load of psychics must have sensed you.' Shamal deadpanned. 'You're THAT strong! Well, as long as you focus on those two things in your resolve, you'll be one heck of an Illusionist. Looks like teaching you will be quite the adventure!' he grinned playfully.

'Well, that's that.' said Reborn. 'Come on No-Good Dino. We'll leave them to Shamal. We have a report to make to Vongola. Nono and the Alliance Council are expecting a progress report.'

'Uhhh right...'

'A-about that...can you not tell what you saw in Beatrice's life as a baby?' Sirius asked them hopefully. 'It will still break our Statute of Secrecy and we'll get in trouble with our community...Beatrice recently just got out of trouble too...'

'Alright.'

But both Dino and Shamal knew Reborn didn't mean it. They knew him long enough for that.

xxx

Elsewhere...

Daemon Spade, Rokudo Mukuro, Mammon, Bouche, Flan, Genkishi, Albito, Lal Mirch, a man who would later become Torikabuto and Kawahira sensed that immense power and the need to be free and protect in that power. In Japan, a girl named Nagi awoke to her own powers, and learning how by sensing the feelings in the power she felt...

The kind and gentle, also innocent power from somewhere taught her.

Mammon tried tracking the source down with his Thoughtography, but the paper only showed 'B.P'. He soon found out anyway when Dino made his report. Daemon tried tracking down that power by following the power residue, but was 'blocked by something' while possessing Julie.

Mukuro had an easier time however. By possessing countless links he's made, he got wind there's a survivor from the massacre he committed at age 11 working elsewhere as a Brainwasher in a program the Camorra recently started. He tracked down the Brainwasher to Vendicare and forcefully made his way into his mind for details.

'Fufufufu...so that's how it is...' he purred maliciously as he cruelly began his torture of vengeance on the last Estraneo. 'Prototype Beatrice, is it?'

He left the man a broken shell, searching for the Cavallone Estate.

Beatrice is his target. Its not like he'll kill her or anything...she's a fellow Estraneo Child given the experimentations...


	3. Report

Report

Dino and Reborn made their way to Dino's Office to type up two different reports. The same thing, but in two different point of views entirely as Teacher and Student.

While they left...

'Shamal, we'll be going back to Britain for a week to report too.' said Sirius. 'Can we trust you with Bea alone?'

'Hey of course you can!' Shamal pouted. 'Reborn will have my hide and she's under protection, remember?!'

'Bea, be good OK? We'll bring back souvenirs.' Remus made Bea promise and she nodded.

'You'll be back in a week? Promise?' Beatrice gulped audibly.

'Yeah. A week at 5 pm OK?' Sirius grinned. 'We have reports to make too. We have to tell them you're rescued now but unable to leave the Mafia World. But all things considered given what happened in our community recently...you're better off here with the Cavallone.' he shuddered. 'We'll tell you everything when we get back.'

'OK.' and the two disappeared with loud cracks, and trailed smoke heading for outside the windows and towards the sky.

'Well, da~yum...that's a convenient way to travel.' Shamal whistled.

'I wonder if I can do that too...flying fast looks fun.' Beatrice wondered aloud. 'Its not fair they can fly and I can't!' she whined.

'I'm sure they'll teach you soon kid.' Shamal chuckled. 'For now, we got a schedule to make! Manners and Etiquette, and Illusions Training! You gotta become a proper young lady.'

'OK!'

'We'll begin with proper family manners...'

xxx

Britain, some time later by International Portkey...

Sirius and Remus made a beeline to the Ministry of Magic wherein Alastor Moody is Minister. All Order Members can freely see him anytime with no need for scheduling. They got that privilege from the man himself.

'Alastor.' Remus greeted.

'You two are back...that means its a success?' Moody asked the Marauders. 'How did it go?'

'It was a raid.' said Sirius. 'The Cavallone Family were investigating Beatrice and the gritty details that came with her situation. The Attack on the Camorra Family was in fact, Dino Cavallone's Graduation Test to officially become Boss of his Family. Given circumstances, he swore to shelter and protect Beatrice. When the Brainwashing Program is removed, she never really did grow psychologically and emotionally...she's mentally 5 years old as we speak. And as she hardly talks other than obeying orders, her voice didn't properly develop either. The Vindice got the Brainwasher and his equipment into custody, and she's free but she has a long way to go in growing up, for her heart and mind to catch up with her physical age. She's gonna be fifteen in two months...but given the process of breaking the Brainwashing, Shamal also saw her infanthood memories that she remembers when he unburied her memories...Beatrice remembers the switching of Secret Keepers, what time she has with her parents...and their murder.'

'She also doesn't fully understand her actions, being brainwashed into doing as told. Reborn the Arcobaleno had to tell her what being a killer and what killing is like.' he continued. 'Beatrice didn't understand her job, but she also didn't like shooting holes in bodies and spilling blood. Upon getting freed, she swore never to kill again unless she has no choice...the life-and-death kind of no choice. And also Moony and I will join the Cavallone if only to be near her as a family as family is what she wanted the most right now. She was also horrified that she nearly killed Moony years back when the Order tried getting her back...she has yet to know about our kind and our world.'

'So that means they saw magic. You-know-who uses the Killing Curse as if its going out of style.' Moody grunted. 'And they saw his inhuman face.'

'Yeah...'

'Gimme the memory.' Sirius took out his wand to take out his memory and put it in a bottle Moody provided.

'We could not Obliviate them. They're way too strong and as soon as we get our wands out, we'll be killed and we're not about to test that.' Sirius griped. 'If Bea can nearly kill us, they can easily do so. Not after they just saw HIM use magic. But they were thinking of looking for humans with special powers if a green light from sticks could kill...they'll be looking for witches and wizards who happily use that spell. The Vindice also began their search.'

'...I see...so this means that we have to watch out even more. I'll have to be stricter with our laws and orders.' Moody sighed. Great, just great. Looks like the Statute of Secrecy will be broken soon.

'How's the aftermath? We weren't there for the whole mess.' said Remus.

'Messy. Everything's in utter disorder.' Moody scowled. 'And young Neville Longbottom is in a coma after saving the Wizarding World as Albus groomed him to be.' he said grimly. 'While the others are idiots, I saw it for what it was. The boy is a replacement for Beatrice Potter. But the fact remains that there is still one Horcrux left...the Locket. We discovered its a damn fake, switched by someone.' Moody took out the locket. 'We copied these lockets and on a jewel hunt. I have the original and the note within it.' Remus picked up the locket and opened it to get the note.

''To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'.' he read aloud. Sirius took the note from him and his eyes popped.

'Its Regulus!' Sirius gasped out. 'Regulus has the locket! And he went missing on his supposed secret mission! I know his handwriting anywhere...and if there's anyone alive from my old family...KREACHER!' Sirius barked as an elderly, grouchy-looking House Elf appeared.

'Blood-traitor son call for Kreacher...Mistress would be most unhappy...' the old elf muttered darkly.

'Nice to see you still have your charming personality.' Sirius said snidely. 'Tell me about Regulus' involvement with this!' he said, dangling the fake locket with the note before his eyes, causing the elf to start crying.

'Master Regulus!' he sobbed. 'Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to force him to drink bad potion Dark Lord made Kreacher drink to test locket security...Master Regulus realized what the foul thing is and ordered Kreacher as his last will to destroy it while Master Regulus succumbed to thirst...Master Regulus eaten by Inferi in lake!'

Moody, Sirius and Remus weren't quite, expecting _that_. They know of Albus and Neville's adventures to said cave...containing said Potion that Albus nearly died from himself since he was the one who drank it.

'Do you still have the locket?' Sirius gasped out, shaken that instead of a criminal, his brother died a hero.

'Kreacher has...Kreacher fail to destroy it...Locket must be open before it can be destroyed but no matter how Kreacher tries, Kreacher can't open...Locket must be open before foul thing begone!' Kreacher wailed. The men exchanged looks as one, as if thinking the same thing.

'Bring it here now!' Sirius commanded, knowing what Moody wanted. Kreacher reluctantly disappeared. 'Moody, Kreacher has it all along...' he choked out.

'He underestimated House Elves so he only made anti-wizarding measures.' said Moody breathlessly. 'But if even Kreacher failed to open it as House Elf Magic is different from ours...it can only mean one thing...what is he known for the most, other than being a murderous bastard?' he asked his colleagues with narrowed eyes.

'He can talk to snakes...' Sirius muttered as three pairs of eyes popped. 'Parseltongue, that's it...but...' he faltered.

'Albus has harebrained ideas...and said harebrained ideas usually work and are for real.' Moody grunted. 'He believed Beatrice got some of his powers in that night but we have your memories to confirm. Let's do a little film viewing as soon as Kreacher gets back.' he said as seconds later, Kreacher is back with the locket. 'Kreacher, we need someone who can do Parseltongue to open the locket.' Moody told Kreacher. 'By watching memories we obtained recently, we may find the last snake speaker in the world and we can finally destroy the damn thing.' he said as he took out the Minister's Pensieve and poured Sirius' memories in.

Memory World...Moody, Remus and Kreacher saw what happened in the medical ward of the Cavallone Estate. They were speaking in Italian...Shamal showing Beatrice's baby memories...they only began speaking English when Beatrice did, after waking up and one heck of a headache she couldn't stand, crying. They watched the whole conversation in the medical ward until it ended.

'I see...Beatrice is our only chance.' said Moody. 'She may have obtained his powers since I saw what nobody else clearly did...it was small but it was there. A bit of magic hitting her, causing the scar on her forehead.' he told them. 'She's our last hope. The last Parseltongue in Britain actually but I also have a bad feeling about this.' he added with a frown. 'Get our asses to the Cavallone Estate, now!'

xxx

Cavallone Estate by another Portkey...

'...whatever happened to one week?' Shamal snorted as in the makeshift classroom, the wizards stormed in.

'Its an emergency.' said Sirius. 'But we need to determine something first.' he said, taking out a snake in a plastic bag under his robes.

'That's a typical harmless snake...weird choice for a pet.' Shamal snickered but to Beatrice...

'...get...me...the fuck...out of here...you blasted...humans...' she repeated while looking perplexed. 'The snake can talk?!' she yelped as the thrashing snake stopped thrashing angrily. The men in the room paused.

'No Beatrice, but you confirmed our suspicions...you can talk to snakes after the night of your parents' deaths...and right now we need your power.' said Moody. 'Tell the snake to teach you the snake word for 'open'. To destroy this cursed locket we need to open it first to officially end the disaster in our community.' he explained.

'Oh...OK.' Beatrice was given the snake still in the bag.

/Girl, why am I here?/ the snake griped. /I was peacefully about to have lunch and next thing I know I'm in this contraption!/

/They said they wanted to confirm if I can talk to snakes so they bagged you and brought you to me...I didn't even know I can talk to snakes until now./ Beatrice pointed out while to everyone else, she was hissing. /They were asking me to ask you to teach me the snake word for opening things./

/After that, I'll be out of this stupid bag, right?/

/I hope so.../

/Just get me out of here./ the snake grumbled as Beatrice giggled. /Say 'Open'. Then get me out of this stupid bag! I was about to eat a nice juicy fat rat I found and cornered and these assholes denied me lunch! I want compensation!/ he threw a demanding tantrum.

/Yes yes.../ Beatrice focused her powers to summon a rat like how she summoned Remus to her side not long ago. Once she got the biggest rat, she let the snake out and it began to kill its prey for lunch on her desk. 'He taught me how.' said Beatrice. 'He's also mad that you interrupted his lunch break so I paid him with a rat since he was about to eat a rat earlier.' she giggled and Moody took out the locket. She uttered 'Open.' and the locket opened on its own.

'Thanks Bea. Now we have to destroy it somewhere safe.' said Sirius as they were gone again. Once the snake was done with its rat, Beatrice let him out through the window.

'That was interesting.' Shamal whistled. 'I suspect its something I found in you but its linked with something malignant I'll destroy in three days from now.' he said. 'Destroying your programs took a toll on my stamina and powers. If I destroy that something, either you keep or lose that ability.'

'I guess...'

Elsewhere back in Britain, Moody used Fiendfyre and it was destroyed.

'That's that.' said Moody. 'You two will be staying for a week right?'

'Yeah...we figured that now that Beatrice is safe and free, we should help out here.' said Sirius. 'She'll be safe with the Cavallone now that her programs are destroyed.'

'But I'm also interested in the training as well.' said Moody. 'The Physical Training Programs has merit and of use. If we have the same training, we can be on par with the Mafia within twenty years through the younger generation. I have a bad feeling that since some of them knows that we exist, they'll be looking for us soon...and we need a fighting chance just incase.' he said. 'I'll be sending loads of letters to families soon but I'll be immensely selective about it so that means I have a long chat with Minerva. You guys on the other hand, have jobs since you so nicely volunteered yourselves.'

xxx

Hogwarts...

'Looks like a busy day.' said Moody as he arrived in McGonagall's Office.

The now Headmistress...is extremely busy.

'You can say that again.' said Minerva. 'Given what happened, a lot of Muggleborns sent me withdrawal letters with the consent of their angry parents since we failed to protect their children when the Death Eaters took over.' said Minerva sadly. 'They'll be looking for other magic schools and by now, Hogwarts' Reputation is probably in tatters. All we have left now are the known families, and newcoming muggleborns this year who did not suffer like the ones before them.' she said softly. 'Right now I'm in the process of processing withdrawals and compensations for injury and trauma. I can't do this by myself!' she moaned. 'This was Albus' job but he focused more on the war when he was removed as Headmaster and Severus didn't withdraw the muggleborns to protect their parents during his term and he avoided detentions to them when he could. But he could not do a thing what happens in their classrooms.'

'I see...'

'What of Beatrice? How is she? Were they able to get her back?'

'Well, they destroyed her brainwashing but she's too damn famous. She can't leave being mafia that easily. 1/10000. Its that small so she was willing to stay with the Cavallones as long as those two are with her.' said Moody grimly. 'The best situation so far is being taken in by her rescuers who are currently at war with the families who may possibly have Brainwashed Soldiers plucked off of orphanages as well.' he said. 'The Order's next agenda is to become fluent with Italian so we can understand some of the parts talked about in the memory we got in our possession. Once we confirm everyone is fluent and after some security oaths, we'll be watching it together.'

'So some of the conversation is in Italian?'

'Yes. They only started speaking English when Beatrice recovered.'

xxx

Italy...

During that week, Beatrice learned proper manners and etiquette to start off her new life. Family Values, Table and Dining Manners, Conversation, Hosting and Hospitality, Meeting, Business Meetings and Negotiations, Parties and Socializing, Gift-Giving, and Dressing, and then Mafioso Versions of these Etiquettes. Since there's so much to learn that this just can't be covered in just a week, combining with her illusion training, it'll take months. She doesn't eat with Dino and Reborn in the dining hall but rather, in a separate 'dining hall classroom' with Shamal. As for dressing up, well...it was one heck of a shopping spree with Dino's money as all Beatrice had, were cookie cutter copies of one outfit which she's well-known for. A white tank top, combat fatigues and boots and she never changed outfits not even once since her childhood days. The only things that changed, were her sizes.

In Italy, first impressions last and its damn well long-lasting so it'll take Mafia Italy quite a while to get used to seeing her dress up real nice.

'How is her first week before those two get back here?' Reborn asked Shamal who was called up to Dino's Office.

'Well, like any typical kid, baffled at the so many manners and etiquette we have to learn at a young age.' Shamal snickered. 'She's baffled and confused, but a willing learner anyway if it means she'll be 'more human' and not a machine like how she's been treated for years.' he said. 'But what about those two guys? They'll be where she is. They'll refuse to leave her so may as well make them subs too.' he shrugged. 'They'll do anything for her.'

'Determine their intentions first.' Dino instructed. 'However, if they have plans on taking Beatrice away, alter their minds a little. At any rate, she's my subordinate now. Taking her away will make those two a fugitive in the eyes of the family.' He may be a friendly klutz most of the time but he is still a boss. 'There's no problem with Beatrice since she's clearly going to stay. Those two are still things I'm a bit iffy about.'

'Alright then. They should be arriving soon.'

xxx

Later in the day...

'Uooooh?!' the two Marauders went bug-eyed, when they saw Beatrice dressed up like a doll.

'B-Bea, what's with the outfit? Yeah you look cute but will there be a party?' Sirius blinked owlishly.

'Nope.' Beatrice shook her head. 'I learned a lot of things this week. Proper manners about absolutely everything and how appearance is really important. Italians are into looking their best since first impressions last forever so there's a bit of vanity issue going on. So Shamal took me out clothes shopping yesterday when my manners are good enough for going out!'

'I see...I guess we gotta pay the guy back soon.' said Sirius sheepishly. 'That dress looks expensive!' and he has to pay a closet's worth!

'Oh yeah, Don Cavallone said you're also going to be tutored if you'll be staying here permanently!' Beatrice chimed. 'You'll be learning the same things I did!'

'Er...define absolutely everything.' Remus blinked as Beatrice dragged them to the Office.

xxx

Dino's Office...

'Oh! That's a lot of souvenirs!' Dino said, doing a double-take. 'Most of them candy though...'

'Ehehe, not ordinary candy though.' Sirius grinned. 'There's also gag and prank items here! Beatrice is also gonna inherit the legacy of pranksters! No childhood is complete without pranks!'

'...pranks?' Dino blinked owlishly. He suddenly began to feel dread for his house.

'Yeah! In our old school days, we got the world record of 5000 detentions for all seven years, but Moony here is the good guy...he was even Prefect so I suppose the brats are me and Bea's dad.' Sirius snickered.

'5000 Detentions?!'

Sirius took out a roll of parchment and let it roll down...and it keeps rolling and rolling and rolling...

Dino and Shamal's eyes widened.

Reborn twitched. There's even a 'Blew up a toilet with fireworks- Detention with Professor Slughorn at 6:30' and raining balloons filled with slime on students in a corridor...

Beatrice stared in awe.

'Wooooow...you and daddy really got 5000 detentions?'

'Well, they were quite the miscreants back in their days...and while I AM a Prefect, I'm the brains behind the operations.' Remus revealed to their surprise. 'Just that because I'm sickly in my younger years, I couldn't participate much in our dastardly deeds so I never did get a detention...I do the thinking, they do the action and I get front-row seats as mayhem ensues.' he admitted.

'Awww...that's no fun!' Beatrice pouted.

'Indeed, no fun, but what can I do?' Remus shrugged. 'I'm pretty sick a lot back then when I was your age and up until I got better around twenty.'

'Well, before Bea learns pranking, you two will have tutors as well if you want to survive Italy.' said Shamal. 'How we work here is different from Britain and you'll know soon enough. First impressions lasts and it lasts forever...and do something about your horrible fashion sense while you're at it too.'


	4. Departure

Departure

The Marauders soon learned what tutoring they're in for.

Its not just manners and etiquette and they just learned what Beatrice meant by 'absolutely everything'. Not only that, physical training too!

While Sirius is used to it somewhat, Remus isn't...he wasn't kidding when he said he's weak.

'He doesn't look too good if you ask me.' Shamal observed while he and the others are under illusion invisibility.

'Yeah...I guess he's still sickly...he's not cut out for this world.' Dino noted with a frown. 'Can you go check, Shamal?'

'Aa. He'll see me later. He can't stay here if he can't defend himself. So Reborn is leaving for his next job?'

'Yes...he left not long ago to teach Vongola Decimo next.' Dino grinned before shivering. 'While I'm free at last, this guy is one unlucky poor sod.'

' _Any_ meetings with Reborn classes as highly unlucky if you ask me.' said Shamal dryly, making Dino laugh sheepishly. 'Let's just pray for his victim's soul and be done with it.'

xxx

Later that night...

Shamal expertly snuck into Remus' room, and probed his memories focusing on his illness...and he got more than what he bargained for... "Holy mother fucking...!" he swore in horror at the discovery. He took out a syringe, and took a sample before leaving.

Tomorrow morning, he has to confront Sirius about this.

Remus Lupin...is a Werewolf.

He is ill most of the time because of his affliction and gained it when he was a child bitten by a Werewolf when his father offended said Werewolf who happens to like 'biting them young'. Lycanthropy is a magical illness known to be spread by contact between saliva and blood; thus, when a transformed werewolf bites a human, the bitten will become a werewolf themselves. They transform in the full moon but become 'ill' with bodily pains when transformation day is getting closer. There is no known cure, only, something to ease it exists. The Wolfsbane Potion. It allows them to keep their human mind while transforming, therefore cannot harm anybody as werewolves.

A werewolf cannot chose whether or not to transform and will no longer remember who they are and would kill even their best friend given the opportunity once transformed. Despite this, they are able to recall everything they have experienced throughout their transformation upon reverting to their human form. This was why Remus was alone and friendless until he met Beatrice's father and Sirius Black who learned that werewolves don't harm animals, so they turn into their animal forms known as Animagi. The animals they change into depend on their personalities. James Potter was a Stag, Sirius Black is a Dog.

And the reason why Remus looks older than his age suggests, was because of severe stress-induced premature aging from being one. And his many scars was because before having animal companions or nothing to attack, the beast personality often attacks itself out of frustration. Not only that, Werewolves suffered immense prejudice too. They are generally regarded with fear and disgust by wizarding society. People seem to think even when in human form, the werewolf may pose danger. It is not uncommon for people known to be werewolves to be shunned by society and discriminated against and its very impossible for them to hold a job because nobody would hire them.

As a result, many Werewolves are in poverty. Its not like they asked to be bitten and turned and as a result, Werewolves grew to resent their community, formed their own society and began infecting as many children as possible in hopes to one day seize control of their oppressors out of vengeance and anger. Remus however, wasn't a part of this 'hate community' as he valued the little friendships and relationships he had, and his friends helped him get through rough times. Even then, he was forced to work in jobs that were way below his skill levels and often leaves once workers notice his periodic routines in fear he would be discovered. He feared getting shunned and driven off for something that wasn't even his fault.

In his memories, the man clearly had a hard life. Werewolves are THAT shunned and feared that even his own parents had a hard time looking at him while his father was utterly miserable and guilty since it was because of him his son was attacked and infected. Thus he was immensely loyal and grateful to those who showed him acceptance.

And that means looking at him as if he's NOT a monster.

Well for now, the most he could do for the poor loser was fix his body. For someone who's 35, he sure looked early sixties. Sirius is also in need of some fixing as Azkaban also prematurely aged him even if he got healthier in the facility through dog food while he's a dog. He wasn't sure what to think of THAT either. So being a dog means anything good for dogs work on him then? And what happened as a dog affects his human body when he changes back? Intriguing...

And then Dino swore in every language he's studied.

'Werewolf?!' Dino yelped in alarm. 'As in the change in the full moon like in the movies?'

'THAT Werewolf. But unlike in movies or in fiction, Werewolves are NOT weak to silver at all. They're pure beast in the full moon yet upon changing back, they remember what they've done as werewolves despite having no consciousness or conscience as a wolf. That, and if you're bitten and survived, saliva to blood infects you instantly. However, if a werewolf in their human form bit you, you'd just gain heightened dog senses and a liking for rare meat.' Shamal explained. 'Remus is normal for two weeks in the month but on the third week and fourth week till full moon transformation, severe physical stress and muscular pains occur, hence his premature aging from stress. Not only that...'

Shamal explained everything about the hidden community he had found out by invading minds. How the government and culture works, the civil wars, magic, everything...all of which had to be sent to the Vindice in the form of a casette tape who soon began exploring in anonymity and decide whether or not magical communities should remain isolated, or destroyed based on the scale of deeds...but in the end, given their mentality, they're well on their way to self-destruction anyway, so why bother exerting effort? However, there would be a Vindice Guard on standby...considering the Order of the Phoenix, a Resistance Group formed to oppose Voldemort knew of the Mafia in a bid to track down and retrieve Beatrice. The 'girl-who-lived' and one of the prophesized children. She's the ideal hero and warrior, just that when they needed her most, they couldn't have her due to their situation back then.

They also decided to leave it, and the secret under Omerta was between three men: Dino, Romario and Shamal himself. Although Vongola Nono and his Guardians are also investigating but its not like they needed to say anything right?

Reborn also doesn't need to know.

Shamal is of the opinion that just once, he wanted him out of the loop.

xxx

Sirius and Remus were horrified when Shamal confronted them the next day about 'what they discovered'.

'Y-you're not going to tell the Don or anyone in the Mafia, are you?!' Sirius choked out while Remus was shaking from horror that he was outed.

'I ain't sayin' anything. This is too dangerous to let leak. Have you any idea what will happen if this leaks, other than your fear of witch hunts again?' Shamal asked them with a raised eyebrow. 'Its not just witch hunts...people wanting power will do human experimentations on you and treat you like expendable lab rats after doing countless tests, all of which with no painkillers. Its a slow torture to your deaths whether you're a child, baby or adult.' he told them darkly with a grim expression to match. 'It'll make the Camorra's Brainwashing Programs look humane compared to what power-greedy people will do to you.'

'And given Remus' condition, you will be outed sooner than you think which is why I'm of the opinion that you two must leave before anyone outside the Cavallone believes you're a famiglia member which means you're fair game mafioso.' he said to their utter horrors. 'Beatrice will be OK as she doesn't know what she's got much less how to access and use it. She's very hidden if you ask me.' he pointed out. 'For now, I can medically heal your severe body stresses and fix your premature aging from Moony Syndrome and Azkaban's Demented Chills...and implant a form of Restraining Hypnosis in Remus during transformation but that's all I can do until I thoroughly study the sample, and once I get the information no magical has obtained yet, maybe you can research and find a better solution in the magical side. But since magical doctors can't understand human medical terminology, I'll have to do a lot of 'dumbing down' that even a toddler can understand it.' he said wryly. 'Honestly, your kind never evolved culturally and socially its almost laughable.'

'Y-you're so thorough in investigation...this is frightening.' Remus shook. He was horrified that they were found out so soon.

'Well, for now this is the best situation.' Shamal told them. 'I may be a mafioso but I hate troublesome things even more. As a Contract Freelancer I could easily be hired by anybody but I don't want assholes hiring me if possible. I'm a professional in my job willing to do anything if hired by the highest bidder but I don't want to be made to do inhumane, immoral jobs even though its certainly within my ability and skill.' he said to their disbelief. 'My contract with the Cavallone will last until Beatrice masters Italian Lifestyle and her Illusion Powers, and mastering Illusion Combat as she now doesn't want to kill. I'll tell Beatrice that Remus is recently discovered to be terminally ill and has to be hospitalized so she won't suspect a thing. She still doesn't know about the magical community right?'

'Well yes...we were waiting until she's mature enough to understand...'

'That's good and cool.' Shamal nodded. 'Now then, time for medical treatment and looking your age. Why I was more handsome and younger looking at your age while you guys look like twice your age and dried-up old prunes!' he scoffed as the two wizards twitched at the insult. 'Witches and wizards sure don't know how to look after and love themselves.' he said wryly. 'Looking good both physically and fashionably is a part of loving yourself and we certainly love ourselves and that's how we italians roll. Outsiders who don't know better will just think _we got vanity issues_.' he said airily with a hand wave. 'So before you go back to Britain, do yourselves a favor and buy Men's Magazines in italian bookstores so you'll learn how to dress cool and handsome, as well as grooming yourselves properly and catch up to the latest trends! Seriously, what's with your baggy cloaks, that's like, out of style since 300 years ago?'

Sirius and Remus sweatdropped while still annoyed.

xxx

'Whaaaat?! You're leaving?!' Beatrice wailed unhappily as her...younger-looking uncles will have to go away.

'Yeah. I still have problems from my wrongful imprisonment stint and Shamal discovered Remus is in Stage 2 Cancer so we really have to go to a hospital.' said Sirius.

'B-but Shamal can fix you!' Beatrice insisted, not wanting her family to leave.

'Er I can't kiddo.' said Shamal, patting the upset girl's head. 'Their case must be done in a hospital where they can clearly be watched over around the clock with day shift and night shifters. As your tutor its impossible for me to juggle both.' he told her kindly. 'The most I can do for them is strengthen their bodies to withstand treatment.' and Shamal has a commitment that he'll never treat men. EVER. The only exceptions he's ever made, as if girls are involved or if his life is threatened, or if its children he treats or if people he owed began extracting favors. Other than that, he has no sympathy for any males above age 12. Remus is an exception because it'll keep Beatrice loyal to Cavallone. As a 'child', she's easily influenced until she mentally matures. Good influence must be ingrained into her head if possible.

'We'll be back when we're a bit better, OK? It'll take quite a while though.' said Sirius with a forced smile. 'Our accomodations in the foreseeable future, is the hospital ward.' he said with a grimace. They have to stay away to hide their existence from mafioso.

'Awww...'

'Well, be good and behave good OK? We'll be back someday.' Remus promised her. With that, they left...and Shamal had to deal with the waterworks afterwards.

xxx

'I see, they left didn't they?' Dino mused. Shamal informed him when he 'promised' the two he 'wouldn't'.

'Well, its for the best given majority of the personalities in our world.' said Shamal.

'I agree.' Dino sighed with a wistful smile. 'How is she?'

'Well, she cried a lot because they had to leave for medical reasons.' said Shamal with a shrug. 'She feels lonely.' he said as Beatrice locked herself up in her room, crying.

'Well, its been years and they're her only family left. And given her mentality it can't be helped.' he said. 'Well, I'll go see her as soon as I get this paperwork dealt with. She's now my subordinate, I have to encourage loyalty somehow. And so far she rarely sees me.' he said wryly. 'Being a boss can be really draining sometimes...'

Dino checked on Beatrice in her room later that day to find her asleep with red, puffy eyes, hugging one of her pillows. Smiling sadly, feeling sorry for her, he quietly shut the door.

xxx

Britain...

Alastor Moody exploded.

Thank goodness for silencing charms in his office.

He was boiling and apoplectic in shock and disbelief that Trident Shamal found them out so easily...based on their health records and his ability to invade memories with them none the wiser. 'So you think he really will keep our secret?' Moody sputtered out in disbelief, his paranoia levels hitting the roof.

'He will since he knows full well what mafia will do and how far they'll go for it. He gave us pretty nasty and grim pictures of what ifs which is why he told us to bail out fast.' said Sirius, giving him a memory bottle. 'We can't join the Mafia Community but Beatrice safely can as she has no knowledge of magic nor how to use her magic. What she doesn't know means she can't out herself.'

'That's true...but I'm still paranoid dammit.' Moody growled as he took out his pensieve and did a head dive, seeing the conversation between the two and Shamal, and their medical treatments to fix their severely stressed bodies, and the restraining bolt illusions implanted in Remus, set to activate when he turns so he will be unable to harm his newly-fixed, healthy body. The chains will manifest in a way that he could never move until he reverts back to being human. But since its Flames VS Magic, they have to test if it'll work on the Wolf Side so putting him back in the Shrieking Shack is still the safe bet. Flames and Magic are two different energies after all. Since Shamal is a Mist-Type making him an Illusionist by default, Beatrice is his pupil by default as she's the same type.

'So that's how it is...' he sighed. 'So he bailed you out of the mafia community so you're now among the 1 out of 10000 to get out.' he said wryly. 'Ain't you guys lucky bastards. For now, now that we know how the mafia work, we have to remodel our security for our own protection and to make future generations strong, we have to start em' young at home so for future Auror and Hitwizard Hopefuls, training will be a breeze so any future upstarts will be stamped down fast. Nobody likes a third war and I don't want to deal with it ever again.'

'We also have our own ideas.' said Remus. 'We take over DADA and create a PE Class in Hogwarts...oh yeah Sirius, didn't you say you'll pay Shamal back since he took Bea out shopping?'

'Ah, nearly forgot about that...he DID say they were from classy stores...'

xxx

Italy, Cavallone Mansion at dinnertime...

'What...the...fuck...?'

That morning, Shamal just got sent a crate's worth of huge gems, all of which are still raw, pure ores and yet to be polished.

'...my words exactly.' Dino quipped as Shamal took out the note that came with it. 'What's it say?'

'Apparently Sirius says its his pay for Beatrice's shopping expenses!' Shamal sputtered out. 'Can't he pay me in Euros instead?!'

'...are rocks really that pricy?' Beatrice asked Dino curiously. 'Looks boring.' she said, looking blandly at the pile of rocks in the crate.

'Er Bea, you see the colorful jewels on women and men right?' Dino pointed out and Beatrice thought about it and remembered seeing jewelry on some of her targets. 'Those colorful stones originally are raw ores like these.' he said, pointing at Shamal's 'pay'. 'These jewels are extracted and polished from ores so if Shamal finds a jeweler, he can get beautiful gems off these things.'

'Ohhh...never thought it'd be like that!' Beatrice exclaimed. 'That's pretty amazing.' she marveled. 'So jewelry came from weirdly-colored rocks?'

'I still prefer cash though.' Shamal sighed, scratching the back of his head. 'Now I have to find a jeweler who won't cheat me off!'

xxx

Rokudo Mukuro found the Cavallone Mansion.

It wasn't easy, it took him several months.

Now he would meet the Youngest Ruthless Assassin Beatrice. Due to how that bastard made her, she has the ability to become the next World's Greatest Hitman since Reborn. But how is she now, now that she's rescued by the Cavallones?

He watched from afar, all the while freeloading off food in the kitchens off the controlled chefs. He had to be real subtle because of all the strong people in the mansion.

And right now, the feared ruthless killer, is now...a de-clawed, innocent, beautiful girl being tutored how to dance.

He face-faulted.

"T-this is the assassin I heard so much about?" he thought while sweating buckets while twitching in utter disbelief.

He gained so much information about her before finding this estate.

The tales of her exploits and assassinations since she was ten years old made her a subject of fear from her targets, and envy from mafia families because they wish their heirs would be just as skilled and competent. If only they knew what the girl put up with.

He probed the mind of a maid for details.

Apparently after her rescue, she was de-programmed of her brainwashing, reverting back to the state before she was brainwashed...a mentally 5 years old child because it was at that age that she was brainwashed to become a perfect soldier. Her knowledge is neurally-programmed by brainwashing so she would not waste time and go straight to hands-on training. The Neural-Programming causes severe brain stress but of course, those bastards wouldn't care about that...and out of 500 subjects, only she survived the consequences of Brain Stress which was usually comatose or death.

Creating someone like her caused suspicions in all famiglias who have heard of her and who she is affiliated with, hence, suspicions began and people began sending in moles...with the Vongola Alliance finding out just how exactly did Camorra produce a competent agent, and the Cavallone finishing them and their allies off for this inhumanity and the Vindice taking the brainwasher and his equipment with data to Vendicare. All of Beatrice's actions were thus, easily forgiven because a brainwashed person doesn't exactly have a choice nor control.

But when Beatrice was freed, she reverted to her child-like mind of five years old, innocent yet fully aware of what her life was like in the near-ten years she spent with the Camorra. She no longer wanted to kill unless her own life is in danger, and became Dino Cavallone's Mist Guardian because she's an Illusionist. Still-in-training though...upon probing Mafioso, he found out more.

Her remaining family tracked her down to Italy from Britain. A godfather and an uncle who tried getting her back along with some friends and nearly killed by her on several occasions. When she got wind, she was highly upset she nearly killed her uncles and cries easily. The story is even more complicated. The godfather was supposed to raise her but got framed for a crime he didn't do, and got tossed in prison without a trial, so she was given to her mother's sister...who hated her mother with immense jealousy she dumped her in the orphanage. It was how she got to the mafia with the worst luck. Right now, she is no more than an innocent child being raised in the Cavallone Estate who decided she didn't want to kill anymore because she really hated her job when she got her heart back, and is content living with Dino and her uncles with her loyalty belonging to the Cavallone for freeing her...although they had to leave due to severe medical issues leaving her upset and lonely.

This is his chance.


	5. Friend

Friend

Since the departure of the Marauders...

Beatrice consoled her loneliness with magical sweets that the men brought from abroad but never got much chances to touch due to her lessons. Manners, Illusion Training, and Dancing. After that, Shamal's Contract with the Cavallones would be complete.

Said sweets...well...had interesting effects!

'Dino~! Lookie~!' Beatrice barged into Dino's office upon getting wind his schedule is open. As a Guardian, she has the privilege of first-name basis with her boss, and his second, Romario. 'These sweets are funny-weird!'

'Funny-weird in what way?' Dino raised an eyebrow as Romario was putting away his finished paperwork.

'The chocolate frogs actually jump and croak...' Dino and Romario sported 'WTF?' looks on their faces as she opened a Chocolate Frog box and out hopped a frog, causing two jaws to drop. Beatrice caught it and ate it to more shock. 'Its chocolate, don't worry.'

'Seriously?!'

'Yep! I dunno where they got this but it looks real fun! But they left warnings behind on a piece of paper though.' Beatrice giggled, dumping the armful of sweets and a long note on his table. Dino and Romario looked at the sweets present but Dino prioritized the note first so he'd know which is safe. Chocolate Frogs(they're charmed to move but not alive, don't worry!), Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans(a risk with every mouthful was in the labels and they MEAN it), Canary Creams(turns eaters into giant canaries for a few minutes), Drooble's Best Blowing Gum(you can make many bubbles that won't pop for days), Exploding Bon Bons(do NOT give to a human, EVER! Their heads will explode unlike us!-Sirius), Fizzing Whizbees(you float for a few minutes with every bite, but for humans, only a few seconds), Glacial Snowflakes(they're icy cold and sweet), Shoc-O-Choc(the electric shock per bite is stronger on humans than on us), Skivving Snackboxes(one half of the candy is the sickness and the other half is the cure-good for SKIPPING CLASSES), Hiccup Sweets(exactly as it says, you hiccup and the more you eat the longer it lasts), Ice Mice(very cool mint candy that makes you squeak like a mouse for a few minutes), Nautious Jumping Snakes(they jump at the would-be eater), and Jungle Fruity Balls(melt-in-the-mouth sweets that turns your head into an animal and make their sounds for five seconds)

'Humm...I think I'll keep the Exploding Bon Bons...they look convenient.' Dino smiles, taking the Bon Bons. 'Did you eat one?'

'I ate one, its like a mini explosive firework while releasing its creamy inner filling if eaten and when I tossed it on the floor its as loud as a firecracker.' Beatrice told him. 'I guess the longer exposed to air the bigger the blow? And how do they know it blows up human heads but not ours? I don't get it. Tasty though.' Dino and Romario exchanged looks. Given wizarding prejudice towards humans, its easy to think that this candy was created through malicious intent while harmless for witches and wizards. 'Oh, and Shamal pretty much asked me to sort out the Bertie Beans...he wanted to keep the disgusting ones to give away as a gag gift...they weren't kidding when it said EVERY flavour...I found typical sweets, vegetables, spices and food-flavored beans but there's even a Dirty Socks flavour,' again, the two men gave 'WTF?' looks on their faces. 'Vomit Flavor, Earwax, Dog Food, Earthworm, Tripe and other disgusting things!' she exclaimed. 'So what's in the boxes left are their safer, tastier half-contents.' she said reassuringly.

'H-how did they even _know_ how dirty socks and earwax taste like?' Romario choked feebly. Those two words were more cemented in his mind compared to Vomit and even Dog Food.

'I don't want to know.' Dino shivered, knowing exactly how far they must have gone to er...manufacture it. Ewwww...and Shamal will give the yucky ones away as a gag, may god help these poor souls. 'The rest is OK, we can safely eat them but let's put away the Exploding Bon Bons AND put a warning.' moreover it can be weaponized as an assassination tool.

With that, they enjoyed the candies and had fun, mostly with the safer beans.

Really, Casserole, Pumpkin, Bacon and even Sardine? Not bad! And floating is a nice experience too.

But Dino would send an owl and ask how they found out that the Bon Bons blow up human heads.

xxx

Later that day...Dino went sparring with Beatrice in martial arts. While indeed, he's lethal with his whip, his hand-to-hand still needed some polishing and she's even better than he is given her training and she favored knife-hands, being trained as a killer.

'Looks like I need to spar with you often.' Dino gasped out. 'I spent my years mastering the whip!'

'Oh, want to train the way I trained, just without the annoying yelling in the ears thing?'

'I'd like that.'

xxx

That night, in her sleep...Beatrice began dreaming.

Dreaming of a beautiful garden under a morning sky. The kind around 7 am-ish. 'Oh!' usually, her dreams were of her parents since she wanted the good times back or nightmares in the form of instructors yelling at her. 'This is a nice change.'

'You think so?' Beatrice turned to see a young, lanky boy around her age, wearing a white shirt and trousers...and barefoot just like her with blue hair and heterochromia. left blue and right red eyes.

"OK, I'm still a kid so am I in the Imaginary Friend Stage?" Beatrice wondered to herself. According to Shamal, children's imaginary friends take the form of creatures when asked by doctors as a result of watching too much cartoons or reading comic or picture books and this stage occurs when children feel lonely and a form of self-assurance that they're not alone thus a byproduct of comforting imagination. But hers sure look 100% human! Maybe its because she never saw cartoons or children's books her whole life.

Unknown to her, he could 'see' her every thought since Mukuro takes control in this world in a bid to meet her. He looked rather amused as he sat with her. 'Hello. Nice to see I'm not alone in here.' he said. 'Who are you? I'm Mukuro.'

'I'm Beatrice.' Beatrice smiled. 'Hello.' maybe this stage isn't so bad...a friend, huh? She'd want a real one though, she wished he was real, not a product of her loneliness.

xxx

Earning her trust was too damn easy as a result of her mentality.

Deadly fighter she may be but she's effectively sealed away by her own will as she hated what she became because of the Camorra and the Bucking Bronco made her happy by never making her kill in her jobs or assign her a killing job unless no one else was available. Maiming for life was the next best thing and she's an expert at permanent injury. She told him about herself while holding very private things back while asking him about himself.

Fake details of course. He was to be the 'nice guy' after all when needed, even if he could feel kinship with his fellow child experiment and she likes hugging him a lot as a form of comfort. None too tight since its supposed to be for comfort after all.

And to his inner dismay, he could not use her.

She sealed away her best qualities in a bid to regain her stolen years of life and wanting to enjoy her life as she matures and she hated 'making holes of blood' and being called monster by her targets before she snuffed out their lives because she was never one.

All she wanted was a life with her family and have friends that she wished he was real.

He's VERY real, thank you.

Too bad for her normal is overrated in their world and they were denied that normalcy against their will.

xxx

Lessons time...

'Hey Shamal, I'm in the Imaginary Friends Stage.' said Beatrice as they were about to start dancing lessons.

'Hooo? What's this friend like?'

'He's very nice and human.' Beatrice chirped, showing him an illusion of Mukuro. 'He's so kind, smiles a lot, speaks gently and he lets me hug him!' she sighed wistfully. 'I'm probably the first kid with a very human imaginary friend huh? I think its because I never saw cartoons and stuff like that.'

'I suppose you're right.' Shamal chuckled. 'That's one human-looking childhood friend. So want to watch cartoons?' he asked her with wiggling eyebrows and she pouted, before shaking her head.

'No way, he might change! I like him the way he is.'

Shamal laughed.

xxx

That night, Beatrice wanted to sleep, looking forward to a second meeting, if possible.

She took out a Skivving Snackbox, a Fainting Fancy. She bit the fainting end, swallowed it and BAM! Knocked out...when she came to, she got to 'that world' and Mukuro looked on between amused and disapproving.

'Must you really eat a weird sweet that makes you faint?' he asked her wryly.

'But I wanted to see you again!' Beatrice pouted petulantly. 'I even left a memo that I ate one so somebody would give me the other half later in the morning...' she said sheepishly.

'Just what kind of candies are those anyway? The mafia's come up with weird bullets and fire-making rings...what else this time?' Mukuro asked her in a deadpan voice as they sat by the edge of the pond, their feet in the water.

'Oh, uhm my uncles said me and...our kind are a tad different from humans. He won't tell me how different since I'm too young to understand right now...I hate my situation because I'm really curious right now and its driving me crazy.' Beatrice sighed. 'How and why are we different anyway? Was it because we can do funny things if we want them to happen? And I don't mean illusions! I tried floating and flying the other day but I'm not jet-fast like my uncles...I even turned the stairs into a slide when Shamal told me to and it took us a while to change it back until Dino told us what its made of and gave me a photo...' she said, showing illusions of it. 'Oh, I even made it snow in the house and the maids freaked out because they just cleaned!' she giggled hysterically. 'I can vanish the winter wonderland instantly!'

Indeed, Mukuro wondered what she is as his mind did many calculations...and possibilities.

'Anything you put your mind to it?'

'Still training...I can't do big things yet. So far I can only summon things I'm familiar with, and cause a house-sized troublemaking mess...objects are OK but summoning people is kinda rough on me! When I summoned Uncle Moony once after I was rescued I was really tired and dizzy...its why I'm starting small until I can finally handle big things. I'm not strong enough yet. Apparently we start young but I'm waaay overdue...so yeah, I have problems...' she moped. 'So they must have told Shamal and now Shamal's starting me small.'

'I see...'

So maybe Mukuro will have to wait for a bit longer to erase his and his subordinates' Vendicare Records. She's not mastered her powers yet. The ability to do anything she wanted it may as well be Reality-Warping unlike illusions that make you see and feel what the illusionist wants you to. Her powers were a more...powerful form of illusions. Scrap that, Realty-Warping and Bending is waaaaay superior to illusions! He would have to be a bit more patient.

'So can I see these unusual candies of yours?'

Beatrice just looked gleeful.

She conjured the candies in their dream world and given that her kind made it, not the mafia, Mukuro was more accepting and even had fun...even if she included the not-so-nice flavours of the Bertie Bott's Beans.

xxx

Next day...

'You look quite happy Bea.' Shamal noted as he's now teaching her Foxtrot with appropriate music to match. He first taught her Waltz and the Cha Cha out of twelve Ballroom Dance Styles before he teaches her Modern Dancing.

'Hehe~ I gave Mukuro some of the candies last night in the dream world and he likes it a lot!' Beatrice squealed as she put on her dancing shoes. 'I can't make him eat the Bon Bons though...I'm not even sure if he could eat it and I'm not about to test that.'

'Speaking of those Bon Bons, he tested it out on some poor soul that crossed the family real bad lately...his head really DID explode in the dungeons, showering them in blood and brainy mess with bits of bone.' Shamal grimaced, looking blue. 'Alfonso once reckoned that an eye hit him square between his eyebrows when the piggy's head exploded so yes, those Bon Bons are not for human consumption. Cavallone said he doesn't even want to eat food with red sauce for the time being.'

'Ewww...' Beatrice made a face.

And yes, Mukuro is fully aware of that, too. He's watching after all. What a gruesome sight, he thought with a grimace. Not even HE would do that!

xxx

'Hey Shamal...do you know how to cook?' Beatrice asked Shamal as dancing lessons are done for the day, and served dinner by the maids.

'Ehhh no, I can't even boil water to save my life so I just eat out.' Shamal snorted. 'Or I just bum food off my employers like now. What made you ask?'

'Uhm I'm kinda curious...girls always cook right?'

'Boys cook too you know. The girls-only rule in the kitchen is a thing of the past. That's ancient history by now.' Shamal told her. 'For now finish your dancing and Illusion Lessons before you can ask Cavallone about Cooking Lessons.'

'OK!'

'Well, I wonder how Reborn's new poor victim is doing.' Shamal snickered.

'What kind of person is he, Vongola Decimo?' Beatrice wondered aloud. 'Before I was saved, I heard bad rumors about Vongola about the sons being picked off one by one...and around months ago Federico went missing.'

'Well, those are facts. Enrico got killed in a party by shootout, Massimo was chained to weights and pulled underwater to drown so by the time they found him he was bloated with water and dead. Federico...well, looks like someone used carefully-controlled Storm Flames to ensure they leave just bones behind so whoever did him in must be one sick bastard.'

'Heee...'

'As for Vongola Decimo...nobody knows who he or she is. A hidden heir stashed somewhere only Nono and CEDEF Boss knows of. Not even Cavallone knows because they can't let this one be snuffed out too and this one's the last.'

'Oh...'

xxx

Mukuro learned something new...that there's a hidden Vongola heir somewhere from his friend that not even Dino Cavallone knows about since it was THAT high profile because all of Vongola Nono's sons were killed off.

He made it his personal mission to kill off this last one because if Vongola collapses, so would the huge alliance! This got him interested big time but it seems he has to do digging of his own if even Reborn's ex-student didn't know about him and merely just prayed for their souls, given Reborn's sadistic way of Spartan Tutoring he barely survived from. And Beatrice didn't care much for anyone else's affairs that weren't her family's unless its job-related or safety-related.

xxx

That night, Beatrice dreamed of something different. This time, its of a young asian girl practicing illusions. 'Hello.' she greeted, startling the girl.

'Kyaa! H-hello...' she stammered out nervously. 'I-its you...' she said in recognition. 'You're from last year...'

'Eh?'

'I felt a really strong power...powerful but kind and pure...with a strong desire to protect.' said the girl. 'That power taught me how to train mine, too.' she said. 'But I don't really have anything to protect at all other than myself.'

'What about your parents? Friends?'

'...don't got any.' said the girl gloomily. 'I do have a mother but...she doesn't care...I gave up on hoping...she'd smile at me and hug me like other parents do their children...why am I different? Why was she never loving or caring to me but she cares more for her work and workmates in the media industry?'

'Its not just you...some kids have it lucky, some have it unlucky.' Beatrice smiled sadly. 'Its not our fault to what kind of family we're born to.' she said, shaking her head. 'What do you want to do now that you have some power and ability?'

'I don't know...making things happen, even if they're just illusions is what makes me cheer up a little...that I do have something good and unique...but I don't have a proper tutor.'

'Hehe, I'll teach you but when you wake up, it'll be quite a headache so I'll do it weekly OK? I'm also being under tutoring.' Beatrice promised her. 'For now, learn English from me~!'

Next thing Sasahara Nagi knew, she got complete information of English drilled into her head that she could instantly speak English like a western native, and how to behave like a proper young lady.

She just left out that it was Italian manners she gave her. Well, some of it, in order not to clash with what Nagi knew growing up...and every sunday, more subjects came...and she began standing out with her new knowledge.

English. Math. Chemistry. Physics. Science. Computers. Medical Knowledge. Chemicals. Drugs and Pharmaceuticals. Physical Training of a Woman. Acrobatics and Parkour, then French, Spanish, Portuguese, Russian, German, Italian, and Chinese, and eating properly, and better Illusion Training Methods and Recommendations. Not only that, she also learned Ballroom Dancing, speaking and behaving like a professional and after that, she'll focus on her body and fighting ability.

Because of what Nagi learns from her, the person who awakened her powers, she began standing out in class and in school. And she began dressing trendily due to the lesson passed onto her that to look good is a part of loving herself. And by looking good(which means using hair care and skincare products and dressing trendily), she gradually attracted friends and boys...unbeknownst to her mother who was too busy with the life of a social-climbing socialite actress to notice the changes in her daughter...


	6. Return

Return

July 30th, one day away from her 15th birthday...

Beatrice is all giddy.

'DINO!' Dino winced at the loud calling of his name while checking his account ledgers and cue his Guardian coming in...by flying in. 'Can I go to England on my Birthday? Siri said I should meet someone and uh...fix my family accounts? I didn't even know I have family accounts...' she frowned thoughtfully. 'Then I go visit the cottage they're staying at, too where its near their treatment center.' Indeed Beatrice has family accounts. She's from an Ancient Noble Family of Wizards with a 1000 year History through half her lineage, and she's individually wealthy since the Potters were never much of spenders to flaunt their wealth. Instead they show their wealth through their stocks in many businesses with rather big percentages, so money keeps pouring in even if they DON'T work. But right now, Beatrice can only access her Trust Fund being underage. She can only access her main family vaults when she's 17, the adulthood age of the Wizarding Community. So yes, she has to show up to deal with her financial affairs because Goblins are very strict and anal about business affairs, especially as English Goblins really disliked English Wizards with a damn good reason while newcomer muggleborns have a one-strike-you're-out thing. And they NEVER forget faces. Period. To get a goblin's respect is to treat them with respect as equals, not of an inferior race.

'Eh sure, but you'll be chaperoned.' said Dino. 'Take Shamal with you and can you see why Sirius isn't replying to letters I've sent?' he asked in a huff.

'Oh, I got the reply right here.' said Beatrice, giving him an envelope while keeping her own letter. 'On my letter it says they had to reply really late since they're on therapy and no birds allowed in a sterile place so the nurses didn't let them get it until they're clear and that one's for your eyes only...'

'Oh well, understandable.' Dino pouted while playing along because the excuse was the two were in hospital for treatment. 'Nurses can be both annoying and scary sometimes.' he said, taking the letter from her.

'Shamal and I are gonna leave OK? Bye-bye!' and she flew back out, yelling Shamal's name.

'Well, she'll be fifteen in a day boss.' said Romario. 'And still has yet to mature.' he said wryly, his hands on his hips. The girl is still a child at heart.

'Don't tell me she'll mature year by year...' Dino chuckled in amusement while picturing it. 'Hope not or her future love life will be a tad difficult...mostly for her who has yet to understand that kind of love and for her suitors because she'll be hopelessly dense. This will be one soap opera in the making if that's the case.'

'It would seem so...unless we find a way to make her mature faster.' Romario quipped. 'Sending her to school here in Italy will be impossible. She's cheerful, upbeat and child-like while girls her age have boyfriends by now. She might be alienated for her mentality or boys will take advantage of her innocence...'

Dino broke his pen in one hand at the last sentence and wore a dark smile, ink spilling into his hand.

Romario quickly took out a handy chemical for removing ink, a well-used cloth that has ink stains and a sanitizer.

'No way in hell Romario.' he swore as he cleaned his hand. 'We'll do a country research for a suitable place after finishing the check-ups of these accounts and make sure there's no anomaly or another accountant will get their head blown off again.'

'Yes boss.'

xxx

On a plane to England that lasted two and some hours...they landed in London, Heathrow Airport with the two well-disguised in Illusions.

'Let's see...Siri and Moony said someone will meet us in Leaky Cauldron so once we get there we be ourselves.' Beatrice told Shamal. 'They said you know where it is.'

'Yeah. And I need you so I can get there too.' Shamal grinned. 'Humans can't get there but with a buddy system, we can. For now a nice taxi ride to Charring Cross Road will do...and this is when it gets crucial: look for a sign that says Leaky Cauldron in some dark alleyway. Only you can see it, I can't.'

'OK!' they flagged a taxi cab, stating their destination...and upon getting to Charring Cross, Beatrice is on full alert...until she spotted the sign and had the taxi stop, and they got off the cab.

'You saw?'

'Yeah.'

'OK, grab my hand and don't let go till we're inside the Leaky Cauldron. You lead.' Shamal instructed as Beatrice did so as they shed their illusions, showing their true appearances. It was a rather dingy, filthy cafe with furniture that looked like it hasn't changed in a century or two. Shamal winced. As a doctor used to clean and sterile environments, this is practically sacrilege to him. He glanced at his charge who was none too happy either.

'Ewww...'

'My sentiments exactly.' Shamal said in annoyance. 'Why'd we have to meet someone here anyway?'

'I told you its about my family's affairs but this isn't my thing...I was never taught this.' Beatrice moped. Shamal sighed. Looks like he has to help a hand too. They looked around until someone rose a sign with a picture of a moving black dog, and a woman with the oddest hair color EVER. Its even spiky! Color in question is shock pink. 'Uhhh...' on cue, they walked together to the woman.

'Wotcher.' she greeted, dressed horribly in mismatched clothes and black robes. 'Cousin told me to pick you guys up and just call me Tonks. I hate my name dammit.'

'...who on earth gave you a name you hate?' Beatrice croaked out, wide-eyed as the woman fumed. Ugly/embarrassing names are a form of verbal abuse too right?

'So would you if your mom called you THIS!' she raised her arm and letters began forming: NYMPHADORA. Beatrice STARED and Shamal barely held back a snicker. Poor girl must have been the butt of jokes. 'Gawd, nobody let me live down nasty jokes in my old school days because of this, I think I cursed a lot of people when I was your age...urrrrgh.' she scowled as her skin changed back to normal. And he was right. 'So call me Tonks and only Tonks!'

'Your english wizards must have incredibly bad taste in naming senses...' Shamal snickered. 'Adora would have been an actual normal name even in the human world...'

Tonks sported a depressed cloud of doom and gloom, causing the mafioso to sweatdrop.

'E-enough of lousy naming senses!' Tonks spluttered out. 'Let's get to business!' she said, standing up quickly. 'I'm supposed to take you to Gringotts, Sirius fixed your affairs as is your right as your Legal Guardian but there are some things that need your personal signature to make things official...normally he wants you to have more time but given the situation...yeah. Hurry.' she grimaced. 'I can't talk about it here. Rita Skeeter might be around.'

'Who?'

'She's a Journalist with a sharp tongue and quill to match and writes poison-pen articles.' said Tonks with a scowl and Shamal raised an eyebrow. 'She could somehow obtain information and twist it into exaggeration. And the more scandalous the better. She even makes stuff up the only reason she's untouchable is because the Ministry owns the paper.' she grunted. 'If they didn't, a lot of people regardless of age would love to tear that woman apart and there would be no place for her to hide in Britain.'

'Sounds like a lovely fellow.' Shamal snorted as Tonks led them to Diagon Alley after tapping her wand into certain blocks. Tonks led them to Diagon Alley.

'So what do you guys think of Diagon Alley so far?' Tonks asked them. 'Charming, no?'

'Starting with Leaky Cauldron...ehm filthy. Dingy. Moldy. Dusty. Derelict Haunted House and a criminal bar haven since it looks like a place many under-the-table deals occur. Not even a beggar would live there unless desperate from a typhoon or snowstorm.' said Beatrice bluntly and she looked at Diagon Alley. 'Diagon Alley looks like the slums where criminals frequent...a dog-eat-dog world. Steal or be stolen from. Mug or be mugged. Kill or be killed. In a crowd like this either you'll be stripped bare of valuables or you'll have a slit throat and you won't know who dunnit.' Tonks winced. What a low opinion!

'I agree. This place would be criminal haven cuz it sure looks like one.' Shamal agreed with his student.

'That's harsh! This is a famous place you know!' Tonks exclaimed, struck with her rather dark opinion

'You gotta be blunt to drive the point home Tonks.' Shamal smirked. 'Or some people just won't get it. For you English its famous but to mainlanders like us who have it cleaner and prettier that's what we see. You really should do something about how your place looks. If we're blunt now, think of the foreign relations who talk behind your country's back because of how this place looks. And as a doctor used to a clean, sterile environment this place is my worst nightmare.' he chuckled. 'I'm only here because I'm chaperoning my pupil under our boss' orders.'

'Uhhhh...'

Unbeknown to Tonks yet to the two mists...they were aware they were followed...when suddenly, Beatrice went violent and began beating up on someone!

'Stop! Stop you crazy girl!' a balding man wailed while Beatrice enjoyed using Sambo to break bones. 'Waaaaahhhh!' the shoppers in Diagon Alley freaked out, giving them a rather wide berth.

'Bea, what did he do?!' Tonks freaked out as they could literally hear bones getting crushed.

'He lifted my jacket to get to my bag.' she said while crushing the man's leg bones with just kicks, causing him to collapse and then she picked him up by the neck and the man screamed in utter agony due to his broken bones and he was coughing up blood. 'Siri told me to beat guys like these up to learn a permanent lesson.' and she said that in an innocently childish way with a voice to match as if she didn't do anything wrong despite her bloodied left fist from punching the man's face and neck-lifting him with her right hand...after she broke his arms and legs and caved in his ribs.

'Oh let me take this guy to the Ministry for his arrest, don't beat him too much!' Tonks cried and Beatrice dropped him. 'Go to Gringotts, it looks like a greek building, be right back in a few minutes so wait by the lobby!' and she disappeared with the pickpocket.

'Well, I was right about this place...' Beatrice sighed. 'Can't let your guard down even for one minute.' she harrumphed while taking out a tissue out of thin air to clean her fist with. 'What a criminal-infested place.'

'For now to the bank it is. We'll meet Miss Tonks there. C'mon kiddo.' Shamal grinned as they walked to the bank, nervous bystanders giving them a wide berth out of fear.

'Maybe goblins are really good security-keepers if they can manage a bank in a street full of crooks.'

The crowd protested instantly and chaos ensued because the foreign girl painted them all in the same brush!

Protests just went ignored though.

xxx

Moody twitched.

So did Shacklebolt who succeeded the late Amelia Bones.

Tonks' day started out interesting when guiding Beatrice Potter and her tutor into Diagon Alley, started by this pickpocket. Sure she promised not to kill anymore but the way she beat this guy up, _death would be more preferable_.

'I could hear bones cracking...' Tonks shuddered. 'Its so scary I was frozen while watching her do it...I couldn't move at all...' they're ALL fully-aware of her horrifying upbringing and seeing her in action chilled her bones.

'...to the Ministerial Holding Cells for now and have a Healer deal with him before he does his Azkaban stint for a week or he'll be dead in a few more minutes.' Shacklebolt decided. 'This is punishment enough in my opinion.'

'I'll say, his arms and legs look like twisted, floppy mess and I can tell he has two crushed cheekbones and left side broken ribs crushed.' Moody snorted. 'Take im' away.'

That night, an Evening Prophet came out regarding that afternoon's incident...and Rita Skeeter's on fire as usual.

xxx

Gringotts, sometime later...

'Wow! Its clean in here!' Shamal whistled as they got in. 'Compared to Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley, this place is sparkling clean and the goblins are all sharply groomed with nice suits and shiny shoes.' he marveled. 'Looks like they're up-to-date with modern times.' he mused as he looked around with the goblins at work, tending to customers, there's even a jewel-appraisal booth...and currency exchange. Human money for wizarding money.

'I guess english wizards just suck in cleanliness, sanitation and hygiene. Honestly.' Beatrice huffed as they sat in the waiting area in the lobby. 'How on earth did my family survive this place years ago I'll never know.' she said as she began playing with her illusions, conjuring red balls and she began juggling them. They waited for a bit while longer until Tonks was back.

'Hey hey, what happened Tonks?' Beatrice asked the woman who now had blonde hair in dreadlocks. Shamal wondered if she changes her style and color every few minutes.

'Well, we had to get a Healer before we put him in prison for a week.' said Tonks. 'Kingsley decided what happened is punishment enough when normally theft is one month's worth prison term. The poor guy decided he can't look at dolls anymore because you're dressed up like one.' she noted Beatrice's choice of clothes. She certainly looks like a doll.

'But! But! Looking good is part of loving yourself, Shamal taught me that.' she said in her usual childish antics. 'I can't look bad or that means I don't love myself at all. Dressing good and looking clean is looking good.'

'Heeee...well, time to meet your Account Manager to sign some paperwork. Oh yeah, read ALL of them, including the fine print and make sure you really understand what you're signing. If you're confused, ask your manager, OK?' Tonks instructed.

'OK!' and then they lined up to make an appointment...and a beetle left Beatrice's skirt.

xxx

At the Potter Family Management Office...

'So you finally returned to Britain even though its only for a short while Lady Potter. I am Senior Goblin Balkirsh.' a very old goblin greeted them. 'Lord Black told me plenty of things about you but I wish to confirm because even I find that highly unbelievable.' he said skeptically.

'Well, its all true actually...wanna go into memory world?' Beatrice offered as she showed him her past with illusions. Illusions of her past training and jobs...

The old goblin gaped wide-eyed.

'So its all true...you've become a fine warrior although you could have become one in better...circumstances.' Balkirsh sighed. 'Like being willingly into it for instance.'

'Well I'm free now with a nice employer.' said Beatrice. 'So Siri told me that I have some things I needed looking over and needed my signature for. So are these stuff organized from urgent to not-quite-urgent and unimportant?'

'Yes, Lord Black had the foresight to ask me that.' said Balkirsh. 'You must cement yourself as Lady Potter along with taking on a load of names.'

'Ehhhh?! Why do I have to take a load of names?!' Beatrice's eyes widened.

'Well, I'll fill you in as you have yet to be educated due to your current mentality.' said Balkirsh. 'Due to two wars, a lot of notable bloodlines have perished.' he said. 'The catch? Due to Pureblood's obsession with keeping their blood pure, every pureblood family is practically related to each other. In short, you're related to every pureblood family before your father married a muggleborn in your mother. And with a lot of families dead with no heir or heiresses...you're the only legal heir left by default to 6 families, including that of Lord Black's unless he marries and has children of his own. For now he made you his heir as he didn't want unwanted relations getting ahold of the Black Fortune. His only decent relatives are sadly disowned thus ineligible and would have preferred they get the money if possible.'

'Then he's head of the Black Family right? Can't he just re-instate them?' Shamal asked him.

'Unfortunately the only one with the power to take it back is the one who disowned them. It was Lord Black's mother Lady Walburga Black. And in the magical world, disowning is...dangerous to one's health.' Balkirsh frowned. 'Magical Disowning means stripping you of your family's blood and magic. The only way to save you from dying is to get adopted by another family and re-adoption is impossible. Or in the case of marriage, binding your partner to you, with the disowned spouse essentially magically and life-dependent on their spouse, only capable of low-level magic. The children are not affected by this unfortunate case however.'

'Yeah, it was nasty.' Tonks said sadly. 'Mom told me about that. She got disowned for eloping with dad and dad saved her by a magical binding ritual mom taught him because she knew what was coming but she had no regrets. Just that its extremely painful enough to beg for death but she loves dad.'

'Talk about horrible...' Beatrice shook her head.

'The Black Family are one of the most Blood Supremacist Families and one of the most staunchest that they'd even marry their own brother or sister.' Tonks told her darkly, stunning the mafioso. 'Sirius' parents are...cousins actually.'

'HAH?!'

'He'll tell you more of that later. For now you must make everything official.' said Tonks. 'Read everything thoroughly OK. We're open for questions.'

'And just an idea: Vongola Nono uses his own flames as his documentary signature on his documents to make everything official and legit and to make sure no forgery will be committed. And because its THAT kind of flames, you can make it NOT burn but remain sticking to your papers...like this.' he said, using his own flames on his finger then tapped a part of his coat...and its not burning at all. Not even a charred mark on the cloth. 'By the way sir...how much is everything in Italian Euro in total?'

'Combining all her inheritance...I'd say 799 billion italian euro and given the stocks she also inherited, so to clarify that's _799 billion and counting_.' said the goblin with a smirk to their disbelief.

'WHAT?!'

'But of course, only accessible when she's 17. So for now she only has access to her 150.000 euro Trust Fund.'

'Shiiiit...' Shamal whistled. Even that's pretty big!

'And why is Sirius making me rush with the signing? I have competitions?'

'You do.' said Balkirsh with a rue smile. 'Lord Black sees that the other heirs are quite careless that they're not dealing with this ASAP so he wanted you to have it and beat the competition of overconfident slackers.' said the goblin with a rather dark smile. Shamal mirrored it.

'Go on kiddo! Get signing!' Shamal urged. 'Early bird gets the early worm, they say! Let them be idiots. They snooze, they lose!'

'Fine but help me out OK? There's stuff here that wasn't in my programming!' came the whining. Shamal, Tonks and Balkirsh grimaced.

'Must you put it that way?' Tonks choked out.

'I didn't exactly learn in a classroom like even military cadets you know.' Beatrice sighed. 'Its a neural programming form of hypnosis that causes immense brain stress remember? Out of 500 kids I'm the only one who survived that probably because of my powers and those other kids are just ordinary humans. They couldn't survive the brainwashing.' she said softly. 'Now would you guys help me out already before I sign?'


	7. News

News

After the beetle left Beatrice, gleeful with her new piece of scoop...

A new scandal!

Two foreigners with a rather low opinion of their community cemented with the coincidental theft attempt on the rather powerful and violent, child-like girl but for now, her report is not complete without sneaking into the Ministry to find out who was the unfortunate soul who got all his bones broken just because he tried to pickpocket her and apparently, she was taught to deliver a permanent lesson. That, and she and her companion praised Gringotts for its cleanliness and orderliness in comparison to their community.

She really wondered what mainland communities look like now.

She submitted her article to the boss for him to look into for now.

'Rita, is this for real?!' her editor, Barnabas Cuffe choked out.

'Well, plenty of witnesses in Diagon Alley, you can ask practically everyone there.' Rita shrugged with a smirk. 'I know that girl is Beatrice Potter. I just know it. Besides, if you know other children in Lord Black's guardianship be my guest.' the old editor just sighed.

'I just can't believe it. Go find Lord Black immediately for confirmation before I can print this for tonight!'

'Right away.' and Rita hurried, as she only has three hours left till printing time. He is often in his old office in the DMLE Department, having taken back his old job before his wrongful imprisonment. 'Lord Black, do you have spare minutes...?'

'Spare minutes? What for?' Sirius raised an eyebrow. 'Nothing hopefully happened.'

'Well, I wanted to confirm some things for my article for the Evening Prophet tonight.' said Rita Skeeter, showing him her draft. Sirius began reading it and after three minutes, put it down.

'Yes, its true.' he said. 'Due to family issues in Gringotts that needed her exclusive signature, I had her fly here with her tutor and meet Tonks.' he confirmed. 'But still...' he said wryly, looking at the article. 'What a first impression.'

'So Lord Black, I'm sure you know that loads of people will have loads of questions regarding Miss Potter.' said Rita gleefully while taking out parchment and a Quick-Quotes Quill.

'I'll answer if you write with a normal quill.' Sirius drawled. 'That's my condition.' A Quick-Quotes Quill is a magical quill that writes automatically as the subject speaks. However, the quill does not record verbatim what the subject says. Instead, it takes a subject's words and creates sensational and inaccurate tales that bear little resemblance to actual events. It is capable of writing on its own when dictated to, although what is written is often highly embellished. Sirius would sooner eat dog food again than have her write an article written using that foul thing.

Rita knew its a small price to pay for an article and took out a normal quill.

Those from distinguished families have privileges afterall...and she'd rather not test this one. He's gotten more politically dangerous out of spite and caused problems himself on the Ministry as revenge for his wrongful imprisonment no doubt but she can't write on that lest something happens to her as well.

Time to gain information for her Evening Special.

xxx

 **Evening Prophet Special!  
How Foreigners See Us**  
 **By:** Rita Skeeter

Its eyecatching to see Auror Tonks waiting for someone with a rather  
tacky and unusual signboard for her guests. She was there for a couple  
of hours until they came. A beautiful young girl in her mid teens, dressed  
in a just-as-pretty dress you won't find in Madam Malkins' and Twilfitt and  
Tattings, and her companion, later revealed to be chaperone is a Healer  
(but he preferred the term 'doctor). These two are somewhat foreign as they  
didn't possess the British Accent at all and how they carried themselves.  
They carried themselves confidently and with poise.

When this reporter saw these two come in, their expression is that of...horror.  
Disgust. And grossed out whichever you prefer. Auror Tonks told them to just  
refer to her by surname as she 'hated her name'. When asked, she used her  
notable metamorphmagus powers to show her name on her skin, saying nobody  
let her live down her name and 'cursed a lot of people' the girl's age. and Her  
Cousin said she is to be their guide...but wait a minute...the girl's Legal Guardian  
is none other than Sirius Black so that means this young lady is none other than  
the long-lost Beatrice Potter herself, as the man has no known other young wards!

Her eyes may be proof as its likeness is that of the late Lily Potter's, her famously  
rare, brightly-vivid green eyes so its confirmed. Apparently they have business in  
Gringotts so its a typical legal concern in family welfare and accounts, but its still  
interesting, and this reporter will look forward to interviewing Lord Black or Miss Tonks,  
whoever's nearby and available about the long-lost and mysterious witch who was a  
no show for years, even during the Second War. They also have a rather low opinion  
of our naming sense of our children(Auror Tonks' full name is Nymphadora Tonks),  
and of the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley as Auror Tonks insisted 'its a famous place!'  
But the two weren't so convinced, and this reporter soon learned how they see us.

'Starting with Leaky Cauldron uhm...filthy. Dingy. Moldy. Dusty. Derelict Haunted  
House and a criminal bar haven since it looks like a place where many under-the-table  
-deals occur.' she said, saying not even beggars would be so desperate unless in a  
typhoon or snowstorm. As for what they think of Diagon Alley? '...looks like the slums  
where criminals frequent. A dog-eat-dog world. Steal or be stolen from. Mug or be mugged.  
Kill or be killed. In a crowd like this, you'll either be stripped bare of anything valuable  
or you'll have a slit throat and you won't know who dunnit.' Ouch. Does our community really  
look like that to foreigners as apparently Beatrice Potter might be hidden away in another  
country with no knowledge of goings-on in her home country?

'I agree. This place would be criminal haven cuz' it sure looks like one.' said her chaperone,  
saying one must be blunt to drive the point home or some people just won't get it. 'For you  
English its famous but to mainlanders(because Britain is an island country) like us who have  
it cleaner and prettier that's what we see. You really should do something about how your  
place looks. If we're blunt now, think of the foreign relations who talk behind your country's  
back because of how this place looks. And as a doctor used to a clean, sterile environment  
this place is my worst nightmare.' he chuckled. 'I'm only here because I'm chaperoning my pupil  
under our boss' orders.' so only age 15 Beatrice Potter is studying to be a Healer already?!

Then what happened next cemented their beliefs of us in Diagon Alley out of coincidental  
fortuitous bad luck: a pickpocket tried to steal from her purse and her retaliation is the stuff of  
nightmares. She didn't use magic, but she is physically strong enough to do wrestling moves  
with this low-time crook Edward Jones that broke both his arms and legs into several pieces  
in just two moves this reporter cringed at the man's agonized screams that shoppers paused  
to watch in utter fright, followed by a kick to his left side causing him to cough up blood and  
stain her dress, but a mere snap of her fingers vanished the blood. Wandless magic? Then she  
lifted him by the neck in a tight grip with her right hand while pummeling his face with her left  
fist. He's practically screaming and begging for mercy and her chaperone just looked amused  
and Auror Tonks freaking out, begging her to stop and let the Ministry deal with him, telling  
them to go to Gringotts and she'd be right back and quickly left before Beatrice could main him  
more.

'Well I was right about this place.' she sighed, conjuring a tissue with just her  
finger to wipe her bloodied fist. 'Can't let your guard down even for one minute.  
What a criminal-infested place!' she complained in a child-like voice and manners  
as if what she did is as normal as breathing. Her chaperone reminded her they needed  
to get to the bank to meet their guide again later, not caring at all that his charge just  
beat up someone...what she said next, I did not see coming. She said 'Maybe goblins are  
really-good security keepers if they can manage a bank in a street full of crooks.'

The shoppers and bystanders protested unhappily for the fact that she painted everyone in  
the same brush as Edward Jones but their protests went ignored as they gave the pair a  
wide berth out of fright in fear they'd be next. I'm also nervously scared but for a story  
I followed them into Gringotts. Journalism isn't easy you know! But this got this reporter thinking:  
just what kind of life did this girl live before Lord Black found her, and who is 'their boss'? I really  
can't wait to ask Lord Black now. As for what they think of Gringotts? They're impressed!

'Its clean in here!' the doctor marveled. 'Compared to Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley  
this place is sparkling clean and the goblins are all sharply groomed with nice suits and  
shiny shoes! Looks like they're up to date with modern times.' are we THAT left behind? And  
Beatrice said 'I guess english wizards just suck in cleanliness, sanitation and hygiene,  
honestly.' she grumbled. 'How on earth my family survived this place I'll never know.'  
she commented in utter disdain of her home country, making this reporter wonder where  
has she been, and what life and culture is like. Soon, Auror Tonks is back with Beatrice  
asking what happened.

'Well, we had to get a Healer before we put him in prison for a week.' she said. 'Kingsley  
decided what happened is punishment enough when normally theft is one-month's prison  
term. The poor guy decided he can't look at dolls anymore because you're dressed up like one.'  
Auror Tonks said with a snicker. Now that she said it...that's what I think too. But her clothes  
are way better than that of a doll's sold in stores.

'But! But! Looking good is part of loving yourself, Shamal taught me that!' Beatrice spoke in her usual child-like  
way, gesturing to the doctor fondly so his name is Shamal or his last name? 'I can't look bad or that means I don't  
love myself at all. Dressing good and looking clean is looking good.' she said as they departed for a no-journalist  
zone, the Manager's Corridors.

 **Lord Black Confirms! The Foreign Newcomer**  
 **is not-so-foreign...its the missing Beatrice Potter!**  
 **Horror Stories revealed to the public at last!**  
 **By:** Rita Skeeter

This reporter approached Lord Black about her first article, to which he admitted and confirmed  
that the girl who caused a ruckus this afternoon is indeed the missing and newly-found Beatrice  
Potter. He agreed to an interview...after talking to longtime friend now way, waaaay superior at  
work, our new Minister Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Apparently some parts are not meant for public  
reveal so Moody had him censor a few things due to...security reasons.

RS: 'So Lord Black, we would like to know where Miss Potter has been for the past few years.  
She never made it to Hogwarts on her supposed year, the year everyone's looking forward to.  
Why is that?'

SB: 'Its a long story so no interruptions as you'll get answers as I go. It all started with a dumbass  
idea.'

RS: 'Dumbass...idea?'

SB: 'Yeah. Now be quiet. After that halloween fifteen years ago, Hagrid came to the demolished  
house where I found my two friends murdered and my goddaughter surviving a personal visit  
from ol' snake-face. He told me I have to give Beatrice to him because Albus said so. At that  
time I wasn't in my right state of mind out of grief, so I agreed because I wanted revenge. We  
trusted that damn rat with three lives...and true to his animagus form, he really is a filthy rat  
and he got me in prison for his crimes. It took me 13 years and a herculean effort to discover  
that Bea never came to Hogwarts...because Albus stupidly left Bea to Lily's muggle sister  
Petunia Dursley when that's a bad idea from the start! But its way too late.'

He scowled at the mention of the name.

SB: 'Petunia...well, she's the polar opposite of Lils. James can't believe it, we can't believe it.  
She's a jealous, spiteful woman who looked down on others and jealous of those better than  
herself. Well, Lily is everything she wasn't and its a pretty long list. I swear, had it been  
the other way around, Lily would have raised her son Dudley with Bea like siblings but what  
Petunia did? Chuck Bea to an orphanage where she lived for five years. She was adopted  
by a pair of foreign parents so the orphanage thought they're normal wealthy parents. When  
she was a no-show and given circumstances, we began looking for her and we tracked her  
down to a country in Mainland Europe...and discovered that she grew up a trained Child Soldier.'

RS: 'WHAT?! Child Soldier?!'

SB: 'Those 'parents' turned out to be members of a criminal syndicate, adopting children from  
orphanages or plucking street children off the streets, and raising them to be soldiers to be  
sold to organizations at the highest bidder. Its a budding criminal organization and training  
is pretty nasty from day one. These kids are all brainwashed to forget their pasts but the  
brainwashing causes immense brain stress that 499 out of 500 kids died in the process. Only  
Beatrice survived because she is a witch. Thankfully they didn't know that.'

I felt sickened to the core even if I wasn't familiar with the term.

RS: 'Brainwash? W-what's that?'

SB: 'Its a form of hypnosis combined with muggle technology and drugs that affect the mind.  
The cause of the immense brain stress is due to all the information dump heaped on the brain  
all at once. Imagine having so many subjects magically dumped in your memory, your brain  
would be in utter overdrive processing the knowledge gained and unable to keep up, the  
brain ultimately collapses, causing brain stress and shortly after that, brain death. Permanent  
Comatose. Because Beatrice is the only one who survived, she became a test subject in order  
to be able to create a new program because the program used is the prototype and she  
survived the Prototype Brainwashing Program. The information in her head are languages  
used worldwide, Mathematics, Computers, World Laws, Politics, History, Culture, Firearms(muggle  
weaponry that shoots bullets, small metal casings filled with gunpowder), Explosives, Medical  
Knowledge, Assassination Skills, Combat Skills, Espionage and Infiltration Skills, information about  
her organization and there are implanted programs in her that keeps her loyal, and unable to  
rebel or run away. This was to apparently, not waste time in 'lectures' and go straight to hands-on  
physical training right away. Starting at age five, she's gotten physical and muscular training,  
acrobatics, and hands-on battle training and simulations...and at age ten, she was sent out on  
her first assassination job...but she is still in training so its a low-level job.'

I could not believe my ears. Muggles can do something like THIS now?! Death Eaters are  
NOTHING compared to these horrific crimes!

SB: 'They found her like this in a certain country. They tried unsuccessfully to rescue Beatrice.  
However, following her is dangerous. Under control of her organization, she is highly perceptive  
and could sense a follower even up to twenty meters away, said Remus and she can accurately  
locate you even if you're hiding, and shoot you. Out of the people Albus sent to get her back,  
only the younger, faster people survived her. The older ones kicked the bucket, shot to death.  
All we could do was wait for an opportunity...until one day, it came. By then I joined the operation,  
a raid came by another organization who got wind of 'Prototype Beatrice'. The operation was to  
destroy this organization, capture and remove the programming off Beatrice. She was 14 when it  
happened. These guys were better fighters than her and she was safely subdued...after causing  
these people quite the trouble. All of them were badly injured before they could capture her.'

SB: 'She's that strong and skilled. If you ask me, if the Ministry throws all its Aurors and Hitwizards  
at her, they're all dead in five minutes while muggles would last longer than that. Guaranteed.  
And to think back then she has no knowledge of magic! Only of firearms and creative ways to  
kill you. When the war began, Albus hoped that despite this, she would be a good asset but  
its impossible. Alastor is of the opinion this was why he took to mentoring Neville Longbottom  
instead as her...replacement. He was willing to do 'anything' for the Greater Good and the  
poor kid is now comatose and yet another permanent resident of St. Mungo's. Nobody liked this  
but this is how he does things. Augusta cursed him for it out of anger and we heard her outrage  
at Albus at St. Mungo's before he too, succumbed to his own curse during the war. You'll have to  
ask Alastor about his suspicions because he didn't like how some stuff happened after all  
and how Albus acted in the war. He intended to use Beatrice but as she couldn't be 'used',  
the other child of the prophecy Neville, a cousin she didn't meet yet and its not fair on both  
kids. That mentality of 'the ends justifies the means' sometimes makes those with  
common sense feel shivers up our spines. If not for the war and his death the Longbottoms  
would have declared Blood Feud by now.'

SB: 'When the programs that made her obedient, heartless, ruthlessly cold and efficient were  
removed...another problem came up. Her mental state was that of five years old. She never  
'mentally grew up' and still thinks like a child...and memories she should have forgotten resurfaced.  
She remembered the Switch of Secret Keepers, her short time with the Potters...and their murder.  
This was after she woke up, complaining of immensely painful headaches she thrashed on her bed,  
crying and unable to bear the pain so she was given potent painkillers so she could not feel it but  
it took a while to take effect. She was asked questions...and she remembers all she has done but  
could not fully understand and comprehend what she was made to do as all she could do was obey.'

SB: 'She was forced to kill without understanding her actions at all, told to shoot till they no longer  
moved. When an agent asked her if she liked it, she said she didn't know why she was made to do  
these things and she didn't like it but she couldn't do a thing about it. She could not question nor  
disobey. She didn't like 'making holes and making pools of blood', she hated her training and getting  
yelled at by her masters and hated being made to do things she didn't understand when she 'regained'  
her heart, emotions, freedom and free will and is utterly unhappy and in utter dismay. She could not  
comprehend killing, murder and death. But one time, one of her victims called her a 'monster'. That,  
she understood and her child-like mind decided that her actions makes her a monster...that when  
she got her freedom back, she decided never to kill ever again when we explained in a way a child  
could understand.'

SB: 'She didn't like killing anymore and being called a monster. She willingly gave away  
her weapons to the Law-Enforcement agents and she wanted to live with me and Moony but due  
to her situation, the Living Proof of a Heinous Crime committed by her syndicate, she could not come  
with us as she is under protection. Her skills and knowledge make her invaluable to any organization  
out there and she would be forced to kill again when she didn't want to. So we agreed that she would  
remain with them for her safety and we keep in contact. That doctor you saw in Diagon Alley today  
is her tutor, psychologist and counselor as she still has issues to deal with while being mentally a  
toddler. Those guys are helping her recover mentally and for her to mentally catch up to her age and  
by then, she must decide what she wants to do as a person possessing great power and skill as both  
a soldier, mercenary, and assassin. Due to her brainwashing, her past actions are easily forgiven.  
Muggle-borns will be familiar with the term 'Witness Protection Program'. They would be, its a term used  
by the FBI(Federal Bureau of Investigation) and CIA(Central Intelligence Agency), both muggle organizations  
dedicated to looking for, and investigating crimes and launch operations beyond the ability of the Police.'

RS: 'I-I see...and how is she now?'

SB: 'Shamal said that when we had to leave her, she bawled. Literally out of Separation-Anxiety.' he said  
sadly. 'Right now she's learning how to behave and act like a normal 15 years old girl as Bea really wants to  
go to school, having seen 'kids her size' go to school, go with friends or picked up by their families. But she  
has no interest in magic when we talked in a sound-proofed room for privacy as allowed to us when we reunited.  
We were able to tell her things...and fortunately for three of us, Shamal's a muggleborn and he knew of me  
due to my infamous case so he approached us, and he talked to the operatives about being Beatrice's  
caretaker so that we could ease in her magical heritage and they're none-the-wiser for the Statute of Secrecy.  
We were damn lucky I tell you! Moony and I took the opportunity and agreed. Though we stayed with them  
for a couple months so she can be comfortable knowing family is nearby.'

SB: 'Since she knows us we were allowed to stay...and catch up.' he sighed. 'And we got well-acquainted  
with muggle culture and their way of life with Shamal's help. The things these muggles discovered, made and  
accomplished in place of no magic are amazing! Arthur's gonna love it. Knowing his interests, its his paradise  
and we enjoyed our time there. Bea's got a long way to grow up to her age though...her understanding of the  
world is too limited beyond her...current know-how. She can't go to school the way she is now. She'll be alienated  
by her peers for her child-like nature, mentality and innocence, and pervert boys will take advantage of my adorable  
goddaughter's innocence! So yes, lessons first! That, and she has to learn that violence isn't the solution to  
everything but there ARE exceptions...while she doesn't like killing and blood, she's certainly not above making  
one's life miserable by a beating or permanent injury and she know how to prevent bleeding while beating  
the tar out of you but I think she got a little happy with Jones if your first article said he coughed up blood and  
her fist has blood...she's still learning how to hold back her strength since she was made to train to be  
powerful enough to hold herself against men and be stronger than men.'

SB: 'And our discoveries are reasons we rushed back home to help Alastor improve our community's security.  
Muggles found a way to have eyes everywhere and see everything through a network of cameras and Shamal  
said that these cameras are hidden, and linked to a security network office so yes, we're working on new rules too.'

RS: 'I see...so that's what's happened...so after dealing with family business in Gringotts, she has to go back?'

SB: 'She has permission to be with us for her birthday since she's done well in her lessons as a reward and 'the boss'  
is OK with it. So she'll be here and then go home to the safe location in August. And I got a favor to ask from Shamal too.'

I then thanked him for his time for this story to hit the papers. I can certainly get photos anytime and maybe hopefully,  
talk to the girl myself!

xxx

When the Evening Paper let out, the people of Wizarding Britain could NOT believe their eyes as everyone got their copy of the Daily Prophet. Loads of adults freaked out at the interview and some people got really, really angry. Some shocked and unable to believe...

Meanwhile, in the Cottage in some countryside outside London...

'Heeeey!' Sirius and Remus came home to the cottage to where Beatrice and Shamal are waiting after spending their day doing paperwork.

'Siri, Moony!' Beatrice squealed as she jump-glomped her relatives, one arm each. 'Is hospital OK?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah but we're not out of the woods yet.' said Remus, sad that he had to lie to her. 'All they did was ease our pain but the illness isn't exactly gone yet.' she deflated.

'Awww...'


	8. School

School

Dino made a decision one day around August.

'Beatrice, you know that Shamal left a couple months ago, right?' Dino asked her.

'Yeah. Reborn threatened him to get to Japan in an 'or else' request. Why?'

'Well, since you completed your lessons and your remedial lessons, Shamal deems it OK for you to go to Japan, Namimori Town to where he is at the moment. He also works in a school as a school nurse, so you're in good hands.' this made her realize as she practically lit up.

'Does that mean I can go to school now?!'

'Yes but you have a job request by Sirius and one Augusta Longbottom.' Dino said, taking out a letter. 'Its about your replacement Neville Longbottom.' Beatrice flinched horribly. Because Albus Dumbledore decided he could not use her according to her godfather, he forced a timid, gentle boy into facing horror after another the Dowager was furious...and not only did she lose her son and daughter-in-law now her grandson too. The Longbottoms never forgave Albus Dumbledore for this. Sure its war but you have no right to treat people like pawns and tools!

'What of him~?'

'Well, he's in a coma as you already know...and they were hoping that you could 'nudge' him to come back to the living, along with his parents.' Dino instructed her. 'Can you do it?'

'Uhm, if they're willing to come back is the problem.' Beatrice pointed out. 'If they hate the outside so badly they refused to come back, it'd be nicer to let them stay in dreamworld where its loads nicer even if it meant slowly dying in reality.'

'I guess its still about free will even if you have skills to pay the bills, boss.' said Romario.

'Yep, can't do a thing about that if what she thinks will happen will happen.' Dino sighed. 'Make it in time because I will enroll you in Namimori Middle School for sophomore year. And second semester starts in September 3.'

'OK!' and Beatrice took off with Apparition.

'Hey! At least pack!' Dino yelped, but too late. 'Shamal should also have added patience and planning lessons!' he sputtered in exasperation.

London...at a condemned old building called Purge and Dowse Ltd...she stepped into a window and inside of what should be a creepy building, is a hospital. She's now at the Ground Floor where Reception is as well as the Floor where Artifact-Related Injuries are.

'Yes, what can I do for you?' the Welcome Witch asked her.

'I'm here to visit Neville Longbottom.' said Beatrice, disguised as a typical teenage boy dressed tackily as Sirius said that magical Britain is very left behind.

'Fourth Floor, Janus Thickey Ward.'

'Thank you.' and Beatrice walked away to go upstairs by flying.

Upon reaching Janus Thickey Ward, a locked ward because patients are a danger to themselves at their current states, Beatrice had to magic herself in and saw her catatonic cousin.

Her cousin looked terrible. He's so gaunt looking and lifeless if not for the fact that she could still feel him alive. 'So you're my fellow weapon huh? Only, we had different users.' she mused, patting his head. 'Siri said you were a very kind, gentle boy forced to do a job an old man was too lazy to do under the guise of a prophecy. I just see that as a cowardice and cruel of him to force someone like you to do an adult's job...then again, I shouldn't talk since I was also used by adults as a weapon. I got a good ending so you deserve one too. The coward old man is no longer here.' she said as she sat on a chair for her to dive into his mind.

She watched his memories, followed by Mukuro. 'Mukuro!'

'Friends don't leave friends, Bea.' Mukuro gently chided. 'So you're trying to bring your cousin back?'

'Yeah. My old aunt asked me through Sirius.' said Beatrice. 'Nobody's better at mind-diving than psychics after all~and I want to see what kind of person my cousin is. Now let's see what his life is like.' and so they watched Neville Longbottom's childhood.

At first he was like a normal toddler. Normal toddlerhood.

Neville's grandmother was a stern and formidable woman who was concerned when her grandson did not exhibit early signs of magic.

She often chided Neville for not living up to his family's honour and was partly the reason for Neville's lack of self-confidence early in his life. His relatives feared that Neville might be a Squib, though this was disproved when his great-uncle Algie was holding him out of a window by his feet when he was offered some lemon meringue and let go. Miraculously, he bounced. Previous to this, there were various attempts to make him show signs of magic, including dropping him off Blackpool pier, where, according to Neville, he nearly drowned.

'I can't believe these people!' Beatrice shrieked angrily, horrified with the memories. 'Is power more important than family?! And they're blaming him just for being the way he is as if its his fault he's born that way?!'

'For some, yes.' Mukuro quipped.

'Next observation! I hope I see something nice!' the former assassin fumed as she watched the next memory. At age 11, Neville got his wand. But it was a wand his father owned, and it never worked properly for him, leading to practicals screw-ups in Hogwarts' School of Magic. Since he doesn't do well in practicals that greatly damaged his self-confidence even more as well as letters from home, he dreaded going home as its not really home to him. He tried to make up through academics at least but academics is 50% of grades in Hogwarts with the other 50% being magical practicals.

He also didn't have friends.

Add the fact that its all about blood, status and magic in Hogwarts, its a rather unfriendly place for a dorm school.

It was a miracle he was a kind and gentle boy when most people who had a life like his would have grown up resenting the world as Mukuro pointed out.

Around 4th Year, around the time the Order started trying to get back Beatrice but a fruitless endeavor they gave up on, Neville suffered extreme pressure from everyone there were times he cries alone and tried contemplating suicide just to end his miserable life and suffering, lamenting why he was born a Longbottom, why was he born a wizard, lamenting why he, a near-Squib as everyone keeps cruelly reminding him, made to take on a terrible evil most adults can't even beat.

Sure he made the effort but Horcruxes were as far as he went. Then he cursed himself to catatonia in a staged attack with a stolen wand with help from a House Elf just to get away from it all so in a way, he's closer to his parents who are vegetables for years in the Hospital and also a big fuck you to those who used him while making his life hell. He hated his life, but too scared to kill himself. He wished he was born in a loving family and grew up happy. He was jealous of other kids who go home happy to their families while he dreaded going home to a family that scorned him and never loved him. He also wondered about his cousin and what happened that everyone decided he's 'the next best thing'. All he knew was that they could not use her as she was out of control...and thus got away from the fate everyone dumped on him. Maybe he should have done the same. Nobody cared for him anyway, only in how useful he could be and still nobody cared and he was even starting to doubt his own parents out of fear of 'what ifs'. He did not want to go back. He'd rather die as he hated them all and wanted nothing to do with them. He hoped that in his next life when he finally expires, he would get the ideal family he wanted and long wished for. A normal life with loving parents, and lots of friends who actually cares.

'...I see...I will show everyone your soul.' Beatrice spoke softly in sympathy. 'I could easily have been you if I wasn't abandoned in the orphanage. Siri told me nightmare stories about Aunt Petunia and my life would've been just as bad. I will leave you in peace, not bring you back. And maybe I should avenge you too by showing everyone how you really feel. I'll start with Diagon Alley since I don't know much about our world.'

She did just that, and subjected Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's to her cousin's memories using her vast illusion powers, trapping everyone in her cousin's memories while in reality, they were all standing or sitting still while she was floating above the shopping district.

And time in Mental World passes faster than time in Real World.

15 years is merely 5 hours.

'Well, this will cause quite an uproar.' Mukuro said, appearing next to her.

'Yes...it won't take long for word to spread soon...my job is done.' Beatrice smiled as they vanished. Indeed, the Diagon Alley Incident hit the papers. She also used an owl to send a letter to her family about what she decided to do for her cousin's sake before going to fix Neville's parents, showing them the life of their son that they've missed.

xxx

'So this is what she decided huh?' Remus muttered as they both got the paper. The Front Page was **Life of Neville Longbottom! Horrible!**

'Yeah.' said Sirius as they read Beatrice's letter to them regarding her job. 'She decided to avenge his pain instead of waking him because she easily could have been him had she grown up with Petunia. So she understood him but did not grant his wish to die as she didn't want to kill anymore.'

'That means he'll still be like that in St. Mungo's until the Healers find a way to reverse his Curse now that they know what he did. And we have to explain how the event happened to Moody.'

xxx

'So that's what she did eh? Figures.' Moody took a deep puff from his pipe and blew smoke afterward. 'She would not take well to kids used as weapons after that shit.'

'The Longbottoms won't be seeing friendly faces for a while...not only that, kids in Hogwarts are just as guilty of their treatment of him.' said Remus darkly. 'She'll pelt Hogwarts with the same illusion soon.'

xxx

Beatrice observed St. Mungo's, as well as the fallout from her stunt.

The Healers now knew the Curse and had to hire Cursebreakers to wake up Neville Longbottom.

She was watching while invisible within her flames.

He woke up...rather unhappy that he's still alive and did not die as he hoped he would.

'Why?! Why am I alive?! I should be dead!' he cried out in utter grief in a very hoarse voice.

'Mr. Longbottom, you shouldn't say that!' Healer Pye gasped out. Having seen the boy's life, they knew they had to tread carefully.

'You really shouldn't wish for death so soon you know.' several heads turned to the windowsill to see the long-missing Potter sitting there. 'Because if you die...it'll all end. The only thing you've known would be the life you hated. If you die, you would not have a future that you yourself would create. You want a happy life? Start by planning your ideal future to heal from the past and what you should have, and what must be done to obtain your wish. If you hate the Wizarding World for what its shown you, why not come with me to a new world and be reborn there?' she offered. 'Being reborn is fun. You get to decide what your life should be like. Child Weapons should stick together.' the adults in the room cringed because that's exactly what happened between these two.

'Beatrice Potter!' the Healers and the Cursebreakers gasped out upon seeing the girl and unfortunate child soldier.

'Child...weapon...I guess that's what we are.' said Neville bitterly. 'The Headmaster could not control you back then because you're stronger and from brainwashing, right?'

'Yeah. But I'm free now and I learned a lot on what normal should be like.' said Beatrice cheerily. 'I'm giving you an option...stay here or be free?'

'F-free...' Neville gasped out. 'Get me...away...' he begged.

'Got it~'

'H-hey, wait!' too late, the two teenagers are gone.

xxx

Italy...

'So this is your cousin eh? We'd need a lot of work on this one considering he's had typical symptoms of freshly-awoken comatoses...muscle atrophy for one thing.' Dino frowned. 'He'll be living off IV Drips to send in vital nutrients to his body for him to completely heal.'

'He'll be my responsibility Dino...its my indirect fault he became this way. That cowardly old man used him to replace me after all so I kinda feel responsible in a way.' Beatrice told him. 'I'll teach him how humans live. Human lives are much more fun and exciting than magical lives. He'll be happier when he's done with me.'

'Alright, but remember, you have to be in Japan for schooling.' Dino reminded her.

'Oh, skip this semester to my final year in school. I'll go next year.' Beatrice suggested. 'He's my student now but I won't let him be in the Mafia.'

'The what now?' Neville gasped out.

'Er I can't say more than that, but you wouldn't want to be in my occupation.' Beatrice giggled. 'I'm only here because of Mafia Laws and I had nowhere else to go anyway. If I tell you what the Mafia is, you can kiss your bright future as a normal person goodbye. If you know what we are, your life will be in danger. The saying 'Ignorance is Bliss' applies to our society. If you know nothing, you'll be left alone. If you know something, your life will be full of pain until they get the info they want. That's what its like here. For now, all you need to know is that Dino and his private army saved me, he's heir to a business company and I'm his bodyguard.' Neville nodded numbly. 'Well, I be your tutor for now!'

As the teenagers left...

'Boss, she seriously feels responsible for this when its not even her who made his life difficult?' Romario asked his boss while looking dumbstruck.

'...I'm not a Vongola but even my own intuition says she does.' said Dino. 'She will see to helping him regain himself before he starts a new life as a free teenager. A free boy.' he said softly. 'She's still a child but sometimes, a child speaks wisdom thanks to their pure minds.'

With that, Beatrice began.

She used her Mist Flames to pour her knowledge little by little into Neville. Language Lessons came first. Then she would make him do a little sunbathing to gain some strength, and start training him and educating him on how humans live. She flat-out refuses to use the word 'muggle' because not only does it sound weird but also very out of place as that word was not in any dictionary worldwide. So muggle is uniquely, a magical terminology. For now she taught him 'proper' English taught in Muggle Schools.

The subjects taught in Elementary up to High School no matter what country always starts with whatever their native language is, followed by English as its a universally-used Foreign Language. Next is Language Arts, Social Studies, Mathematics, Science, Computer, Music, Art and P.E. She 'taught' him these subjects, but personally had to train him in P.E. Her idea of P.E was stamina training by making him run barefoot on sandy beaches with him being in ankle-deep water until 10 am right after breakfast. After she heals him its followed by squats, push-ups, sit-ups and he was on a specialized juice diet by using special blenders that break down food at the cellular level for easier absorption by the body for his body to recover. Neville consumed vegetable and fruit juices, and made to eat hi-protein foods. Not only that, he was chucked to the dentist for a dental treatment both hygiene and aesthetically. At sleep, he would get sports lessons by dreams from her. He learned sports popular with boys in the human world. Basketball, Baseball, Football/Soccer, Rugby, Hockey, Tennis, Swimming and Acrobatics...all for the sake of being NOT out of place for when Neville goes to school someday. He also learned Japanese, Spanish and French, and Street Smarts, as well as 'Teleportation'.

Neville also...'met' Mukuro, Beatrice's 'imaginary friend' whom she 'brought to life' with her illusions. While curious about cartoons children enjoy so much, she never dared watching any in fear Mukuro's form might change due to how her mind works. Even for Neville, that did NOT make any sense! But the guy who was the figment of her imagination was TOO lifelike in his own opinion. He dressed in stylish shirts, pants, gloves, boots and coat. Leather and militaristic-looking if possible and Beatrice adored him. He wasn't sure about the Imaginary Friend phenomena all lonely kids suffer from but magical children never had such cases.

Once March came...

'Well, I'd say you're ready for school now.' said Beatrice as she's watching him pack his clothes. Over the months, he learned how to dress and accessorize himself well. Neville became a good-looking boy under her care, no longer the gaunt boy he used to be from his self-inflicted curse. 'Dino's forged documents and enrolled you in a Dorm School, St. Francis. It's an All-Boys' Catholic School. You'll be safe there. But school starts in August there so you going to America is simply for the sake of getting used to that place. An adventure of your own, if you will.' she grinned.

'A Dorm School huh? But what about holidays?'

'Well you can stay in the American Magical Community as your idea of vacation if you like. Under the guise of living with some overly strict relatives to ward off wannabe guests.' Beatrice advised. 'As it is now, while enjoying a normal school life, you must blend in. Keep your opinions to yourself and not get unwanted attention. You know full well the pain of being different.' she reminded him, causing the older boy to flinch. 'Just blend in and adapt until graduation. If you want to freak out and vent, just focus on seeing me. I will know you want to vent.'

'I-is that even OK?!' Neville sputtered out in disbelief, wide-eyed.

'You have to. Shamal said expressing oneself to someone you could trust is healthy. Locking it up is unhealthy.'

'Ehhh...' Neville could only choke.

With that, Neville began his life in New York as Neville Gibson. His family name Longbottom, will make him a bully target no matter where he goes if in magical world its a known pureblood name. Guaranteed.


End file.
